Carol Potter, A half-blood wizard
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: Carol Potter is Harry Potter's younger sister, but when they went to the Zoo for Dudley's birthday Carol sees Nico, who recognizes that she is a Half-Blood. Arrogant Harry! First in the: Potter, Dalek, Holmes, Harkness series.
1. Prologue

What if Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had a sister? I have always wanted to do this and since this is my first fanfiction, please don't kill me. I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter that is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize is from _Harry Potter_.

Prologue

The rain that was promised from the gathering clouds had yet to appear as Remus Lupin made his way through the small cottage that had housed the Potters. As he walked, he kicked pieces of burnt wood that littered the ground. _"Why did I come here?" _he wondered. So, turning to leave he heard a noise that shouldn't be there since Harry was gone, it was a baby's cry. Skidding over the wood, Lupin stared at a horrifying sight, a child just a few months old, crying in what used to be James's study. _"Of course they wouldn't tell anyone or rejoice when she came, they were being hunted." _He thought as he leaned over and picked the baby up. With a quick turn, Remus Lupin left the scene of such horror that would never be erased from his mind.

* * *

When Lupin arrived at Hogwarts Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Lupin," he cried, "I see you brought a child with you."

"Yes I did Dumbledore I found her at the Potter's house in the room that use to be James's study." Lupin replied.

"Well of course you did, this is Abigail Potter, Harry's younger sister. Please drop her off at her aunt's house and then come back here so we can discuss this matter." Albus Dumbledore told the very confused Remus Lupin.

* * *

Lupin strolled up the walkway of Privet Drive and stopped at number 4. Harry was still sleeping, and Lupin smiled at the one year old child. before going back to his task however, he hugged the little girl to him for a second before placing him next to Harry Potter the boy who lived.

**Hi to whoever reads this. Please don't kill me if you don't like it as this is my first fanfiction and I don't know anything. Sorry that this is a very overdone topic but I love it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, i'm sort of new to this so please no flames and please review. Those who don't have an account can review too.**

**All characters, besides Harry's sister, Carol, are J.K. Rowling's.**

Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of my aunt banging on the door that was my "room." My room is actually in a closet, a larger closet, but still just a closet.

"Up, get up! Now today is your cousin birthday so get up!" my aunt screeched, before walking over to my older brother's "room," which is the cupboard under the stairs. His "room" is the same size as mine so we both have a bed that barely fits leaving us with no room to even move.

"Girl get up!" Aunt Petunia screeches as she bangs on the door. Groaning, I slowly get up and grab the brush that is lying on the ground and used it to brush out my brown hair. While I changed into the hand-me-downs that my cousin use to wear and then Harry did, I thought about what today would bring. Since its Dudley's birthday, my brother and I would most likely be caring for him, bummer. I quietly open my closet door and walked stiffly over to the kitchen where I could hear Dudley yelling:

"I WANT MORE PRESENTS!" then he started to pretend to cry. Harry was watching this all with mild amusement and when I entered my uncle turned to me.

"You're late." Uncle Vernon stated when I slipped into the kitchen. Harry glared at me behind my uncle's back. Probably warning me that I shouldn't be late anymore.

Aunt Petunia swiveled around her face slightly ashen from the news that she had received. "No one can take them." she told Uncle Vernon. At this, Dudley started to wail.

"THEY ALWAYS RUIN MY BIRTHDAY! MUM, MUM, PLEASE DON'T LET THEM RUIN MY BIRTHDAY!" Petunia ran over to her large child and coed, sounding like a dying pigeon,

"Mummy won't let them spoil your birthday. Mummy will find a place for them, I always do."

"What about Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked poking a sausage finger at the two siblings.

"She can't take them, she's sick." **(A/N yes I know they said something else, but I am in the school library and really don't want to get the stupid book.) **Aunt Petunia replied.

"What about that friend of yours?" Uncle Vernon asked, his widening as he realized that no one would be able to take the two Potters.

"She's on vacation." She replied stiffly before turning back to Dudley.

The Dursleys often talked about the Potters like this. Like they were not in the room or giant slugs that if were ignored, they would leave.

"Well," Harry started, "you could leave us here, you know. I promise the house won't be in ruins." I nodded quickly before catching Harry's eye. Once again, Harry was trying to protect his younger sister, Carol.

"Ha! Boy, why should we believe you?" He questioned fierily. Then the doorbell rang and Dudley stopped "crying" and grinned as his best friend came in.

I didn't know his best friend's name, but since his face looked like a rat, I nicknamed him, Rat Boy. Rat Boy was the kid that held kid's arms behind their back as Dudley and the rest of his gang beats the poor kid senseless. From the number of times that I had been the poor kid, Rat Boy has a very strong grip.

* * *

So Harry and I were going to the Zoo, for the first time. Rat Boy and Dudley sat in the front while Harry and I sat in the back. Before we left, Uncle Vernon had pulled myself and my lovely brother aside. I was shaking while Harry seemed calm enough.

* * *

_"Not any funny business or else you'll be locked in your closet until Christmas." He growled before turning to me, "And you, girl, don't even think of having a panic attack or anything stupid." he threatened before turning away from us and walking, or waddling, towards the car. Harry had seen my shaking become more pronounced so he took my shoulders and said, _

_"Everything is fine." Over and over again to calm me down. Finally I did and Harry took my hand and walked me towards the car. _

* * *

When the car got to the Zoo, I started to panic. And it wasn't about being at the Zoo, it was the crowd. Ever since I could remember, I have always hated crowds. Harry grabbed my hand and tried to calm me down, but I was on a roll. My breath started to speed up and my hands started to shake. Soon, my chest hurt and my breathing was loud and very noticeable. Rat Boy noticed this and started to laugh, while Uncle Vernon glared at me in the mirror. I then had to remember his warning, which only made me panic more. With a gasp, I fainted.

**Wow, I finished that! Next chapter, Boa!**


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up to see my brother's worried face leaning over me. "Carol!" he cried out when he noticed that my eyes were open.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"We only just got here. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are already in the Zoo. They got us tickets so we don't have to stand in line." I stared at him quizzically until he blushed and said, "Aunt Petunia does have a heart, or at least she is good at pretending that she has one." I nodded, my unspoken question answered.

* * *

When Harry and I got out of the car, I was worried about the crowds, which seemed to have multiplied by one hundred. Harry pulled me playfully through the crowds, pointing out a gorilla that looked like Dudley before I stopped dead in my tracks. Someone had just appeared in the crowd, and though this couldn't be, it looked like he had come out of the shadows.

"Harry," I whimpered.

"What?" he asked, surprised and a little worried.

"Did you notice that boy over there, the one that popped out of the shadows?" Harry shook his head at my question. I carefully nodded while Harry took my hand and pulled me towards the reptile house, and the boy.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

When I landed in sweltering heat and in the middle of very dumb mortals, I knew that something was up. I had once again, missed my destination.

_"Well look I the bright side Nico, at least you didn't land in the Great Wall of China." _my optimistic side argued, but then I shook my head. Arguing with yourself is always not good. Then, as if this day couldn't get any worse, I felt a very powerful person near by. A demigod was at the Zoo.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The reptile house housed some of my worse fears. I hated snakes, but that was what filled the whole room!

"Harry, can we leave?" I begged, while Harry searched the room before finding Uncle Vernon and Dudley raping on the glass that surrounded a man crushing snake.

"No, but here, well just stand and watch that snake, it's sleeping." He replied before taking my hand firmly in his and led me towards the giant snake. I looked down at our connected wrists and noticed the bracelet that was always on. It had a trident, a lightning bolt that matched the ones on both mine and Harry's foreheads, and a skull. Aunt Petunia hated that bracelet, and though I only remember the pain, I knew that they had tried to take it off me. Of course my day was going so well, my luck, which was horrible, had to get worse. The boy that I had seen early had walked into the reptile house and had zeroed in on the bracelet before stepping back as if he was about to watch a show.

**Only saying this once, I am not J.K. Rowling or Rick Riodan. See, I can't even spell their names right. :( Sad. So please review or I will hunt or down! jk, or am I?**


	4. Chapter 3

(Nico's POV)

I stared at the bracelet and all I could think about was, the Big Three. Trident-Poseidon, Lightning-Zeus, and the Skull-Hades, or the cursed word, _Dad. _I didn't really feel like figuring out why she had those symbols, and I also felt a prickle on the back of my neck. I always felt that whenever something bad was about to happen. A few minutes later, yells filled the Reptile house, confirming what I had thought.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Harry and I stood in front of the glass the snake was asleep. Then, because life was too normal he turned to the snake and said. "Sorry about them." jerking his head towards Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and Rat Boy when he said the word, them. The snake understood him a nodded his giant head. I jumped back, but Harry took my hand and squeezed it before drawing me back towards the snake. Soon, Harry and I were having a talking to a snake that seemed to understand us. After a while, I wasn't so scared, but Rat Boy ruined it all.

"Mr. Dursely, Dudley, look at the snake!" he cried out as he ran towards the glass shoving into Harry and I sending us tumbling towards the ground. Dudley found this quite amusing and stopped on Harry's feet and kicked me in the chest before glaring at the snake which was uncurling at an alarming speed. Then, Dudley and Rat Boy fell over and into the snakes hut, where the snake slithered out and hissed:

"Thanksss Amigos, Brazil here I come!" Harry just nodded while I stared. Suddenly a pale hand reached out for mine and a very soft voice said, "Do you need any help?"

* * *

(Nico's POV)

The two kids oozed power but had just sat there while their cousin and his friend abused them! Either they didn't know about their powers or they didn't want to raise suspicion about them. I then decided that they probably needed help, and the people who had walked past them looked as if they didn't care. So I reached my hand down and asked the girl, "Do you need any help?" The girl stared mutely at me, her honey brown eyes glaring into mine. Her eyes, I couldn't help but notice, were wide like she was scared. I growled under my breath before turning to the person who I could only assume to be her older brother. He accepted my help and stood shakily while I turned back to the girl. Who looked like she was terrified now. The older boy cleared his throat and I turned around.

"Um, she doesn't really like strangers, or guys. Or anyone for that matter. I'm Harry Potter and that's Carol Potter, my younger sister." he whispered before helping his younger sister up.

"Thanks for the help, but please leave, Uncle Vernon is coming." She mumbled before grabbing her brother's hand and starting to shake as the fattest person I have ever seen walked up to them.

"You two, we are leaving and then we are talking about how you got rid of that glass!" he spat in their face. Carol mutely shook her head while Harry just stared daggers at the man. Since they weren't, I spoke up.

"They had nothing to do with it!" I cried before reaching for the skull ring to summon my sword, but then I remembered, if I did that, I would be killed by Zeus and my father before the day is done.

"What did you say to me?" the fat man asked, his piggy eyes seemed cold, like the knives and the sword I had hidden on my body.

"They had nothing to do with the glass disappearing, I did it!" I said, while looking at the siblings who were mutely shaking their heads.

"I don't bloody care and don't tell me how to raise my children!" the man replied before dragging the two away and squeezing extra hard on the girl's arm. As they were taken away I met the girl's eyes and I knew, I would have to follow them.

**Hi! Thanks to:**

** WizardChaser3163**

**lucky15371**

**rachel. **

**who are my first followers. Reviews are highly wanted!**

**Oh yeah, I realized the fact that I had Abigail Potter in the first chapter, it is now Carol Potter!**

**I wrote everything but this part 4-14-13, but I'm writing this on 4-15-13 and I just found out about Boston. I really hope that whoever did this is caught. While I'm writing this, I am listening/watching Hamlet, the 2009 version. Real uplifting and I'm at the part when the ghost comes and tells him to kill his uncle**


	5. Chapter 4

(Carol's POV)

The car ride was filled with Rat Boy's and Dudley's drama.

"I swear that the snake bit at my ankle!" Rat Boy said.

"That snake tried to wrap around me!" Dudley cried while he and Rat Boy smirked at each other. This went on for a few minutes when suddenly Rat Boy got a dreamy look on his face and said:

"Hey, weren't Harry and Carol talking to the snake? I think I saw them point to us and turn back towards the snake." This caused Uncle Vernon to swerve across the street and then park on the side of the rode to yell:

"THEY WERE TALKING TO A SNAKE?" Rat Boy and Dudley nodded while Uncle Vernon looked half mad before catching my eye in the mirror. One thing for sure, there was hell to pay.

* * *

After Rat Boy had been dropped off and the Dursleys were back at Number 4, Uncle Vernon exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU SET A SNAKE ON DUDLEY! HE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Then he collapsed in a chair which cause Aunt Petunia to get a bottle and a very large glass of bradey, which Uncle Vernon ignored. Instead, he drank from the bottle and finished almost all but an eighth of it before he turned on Harry and me. "Boy, go to your cupboard, and Girl," he said turning to me. "we are going to have one of our little talks." I gulped as Harry walked away and Uncle Vernon dragged me towards the dreaded bedroom.

* * *

At about Midnight, Harry came into my room and handed me the food that he had managed to steal. He winced when he saw the bruises and cuts that lined my face and the pudgy finger bruises that were around my neck. I took the food quietly because it hurt to talk. When I reached out to get the food, I moved the hand that had hit the wall, which made it throb. Harry noticed my face and sat down next to me and just hugged me. When the Grandfather clock struck one, Harry let go of me and made to leave. "Sis, I love you." he said before turning around and walking down the hallway.

* * *

**This ends chapter 1 of my FanFic.**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I was in shock at what I had witnessed. The treatment that her Uncle gave her was horrible, and I have seen some very bad things. When I got to the underworld I ran into something that usually doesn't happen, two ghosts were arguing with my father, Hades.

"I have to go up there and protect them! I just looked their and I saw my daughter being beaten by my sister's husband. And by the sound that her wrist made when it hit the wall, it is probably broken! Can't you let me or James up there so we can protect them." she pleaded while the other ghost stepped forward.

"Lord Hades, my daughter is only ten, let me go and protect her or let my wife protect her. If she were to die, we would all die." he explained. Hades then noticed my arrival.

"Nico, I have a job for you." My father boomed, his voice quavering with emotion. "You will protect the Potter's children." he said before glaring at the ghosts. "Is that good enough?" he asked. before they could reply, I stepped forwards.

"Father, before you give me this job I sensed a powerful half-blood at the London Zoo. When I searched for her, I found that it was a girl who had a odd bracelet around her wrist. It had a Trident, a Lightning Bolt, and a Skull." Hades' nodded.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Moments after I noticed her and her older brother, they started talking to a snake and when their cousin and his friend appeared, they put up with their abuse." The woman ghost who I recognized as Lily Potter floated forwards.

"What were the children names?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Carol and Harry, why?" I asked, but this was not needed.

"Those are my children! Those are my children! You need to protect them, go back, go back!" she screeched. Hades winced before waving his hand in dismissal.

**Yay, I finished the first chapter! I feel so happy! Oh, and if anyone noticed, I called Carol, Abigail in the first chapter, but I found a way to make it work!**

**Peace**


	6. Chapter 5

(Carol's POV)

The glass-disappearing marked the longest punishment in the history of the Potter's life. The unfair treatment between Harry and I was proven when I got a longer punishment. Whether this was because I was a girl or Uncle Vernon thought that by making me suffer longer, both Harry and I would be hurt, I really didn't know or care. Every night that I was denied food, Harry would come by and give me the snacks he had managed to steal. Since I was a "sickly" child, my teachers believed the story on how I had a rare strand of the flu and how I wasn't coming back to school for the rest of the year. When I was finally let out, it was the middle of June. Though I was thankful that I didn't have school, escaping Dudley's Gang was near impossible. Dudley, being the biggest and the stupidest was the leader and his gang joined in with his favorite sport, Potter Hunting.

* * *

"Carol, they're behind us, hurry!" Harry yelled as Dudley's Gang played an exciting game of Potter Hunting. I nodded but trailed behind my older brother. My red hair with darker brown streaks in it was hastily pulled back, and my light brown eyes were wide with fear and at the moment, I was very glad that I didn't wear glasses like my older brother, who's breath was fogging them as they ran.

"Harry, we need to split up!" I cried before turning down a steep hill and sliding down to come face to face with the boy from the Zoo. "Uh, Hi again. You might want to leave because Dudley and his gang are coming and they aren't friendly with strangers." I told him in a rush. To my utter shock he laughed and replied,

"Ha! Mortals don't scare me, but you do. At least, your bracelet does. Besides, I promised someone who loves you to protect you, so come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a large oak tree. "Can you climb?" he asked. I was to scared to speak so I just nodded. He glared at me until I understood what he wanted me to do, so I jumped. Soon I left behind the Earth and I was with the birds. Then I made the mistake to look and down and I screamed and fell.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Up until Carol, I didn't memorize he name from the Zoo, Lily just kept saying her name over and over again, fell out of the tree, everything was going fine. Judging by how purple her wrist was it was broken or very badly sprained. When she came down the hill, I could see the fat children behind her who were chasing her. Despite their weight thy were fast, and I've race the wood nymphs at camp, so I know fast when I see it. Her older brother didn't want to leave her, but she really didn't give him a choice. When she warned me of her cousin's gang coming, I laughed. I was going to get back at them. Of course they made it too easy by splitting up. Two of them came towards the tree. When they saw me they started laughing.

"He pale kid, where did the girl go? We have some unfinished business with her." They laughed some until I spoke.

"You two better leave before I do things to you that will make you beg for your deaths." I also gave them my, I'm-the-child-of-Hades-and-Ghost-King-and-I-can-do -things-you-would-only-see-in-your-darkest-dreams, glare. This would have worked until Carol screamed and fell from the oak tree, onto me, I might add. The two fatty started laughing again before they reached down and yanked Carol up and dragged her away. I sighed before I bended the shadows to my will and used them so I could follow Carol and make sure they didn't hurt her.

* * *

The two boys dragged Carol towards the edge of the woods where they could do whatever they wanted and no one see them. Her older brother was already there and judging by his bloody lips and broken glasses, Carol was about to get punched. The fattest boy stood next to the only skinny person in the group. When they saw Carol, they grinned. The skinny one went behind Carol and held her arms in what appeared to be in a tight grip. She struggled as Dudley came up to her and punched her square in the jaw before his fists blurred as he punched Carol until she groaned and passed out. Blood trickled out of her mouth. Someone pushed Harry forwards who started crying when he saw his younger sister passed out and bleeding. The gang lined up and walked past Harry and Carol and punched them when they pass them. Then, both Potter children passed out. I sighed, Lily and Hades were going to kill me!

* * *

(Carol POV)

When I woke up I was in my closet with no idea on how I got there. My only memory was someone talking to Harry while easily carrying me. My closet door open to reveal Harry standing in the hallway having a whispered fight with Aunt Petunia.

"I have to check on her, she's my sister. Thanks for helping us and telling Uncle Vernon that she was sick, but if she doesn't wake up soon I'm taking her to a doctor and telling them how she broke her wrist." Harry said. At the mention of my broken wrist, Aunt Petunia's face became paler than usual.

"Fine, but when you get put in a foster home, then don't blame me." She hissed before turning on her heel and vanished. Harry crept into the room and looked at my light brown eyes that were wide open.

"Sis, you're okay." he stated. He smiled for a few seconds before saying, "Can you walk, Uncle Vernon doesn't think you're sick anymore, but he doesn't want to check on you." I slowly got up and then stood without any pain. Harry smiled before saying, "I'm so sorry. Nico carried you home, and made sure that Aunt Petunia knew just how bad you were. I have no idea what he said, but she was really upset. Uncle Vernon was shocked when she asked him why he broke your wrist. He lied and said something about accidently pushing you." Harry smiled before shaking his head like a wet dog. "Well, I'm going to go start breakfast. Take your time to get there." He told me before leaving the closet and going to the kitchen.

I stared at my reflection in the hallway mirror. My red hair was wavy and only the back showed the darker streaks of brown with some black mixed in. My eyes were a light brown, much like honey. The bruises ruined the effect. My face was cut and bruised to the point of being mostly dark blue. I wanted to refuse this person, but she moved when I moved and I knew she was me. Very slowly I shuffled into the kitchen and went over to help Harry. Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes at my face and then said the last words I expected.

"Dudley, go get the mail." Dudley gaped at him before hitting the table with a wooden stick.

"Make Harry get it." He whined. Uncle Vernon grunted before saying,

"Boy, go get the mail." Harry, who was serving Uncle Vernon coffee at the time, lifted his head and said,

"Make Dudley get it." Harry leaned away from Dudley's stick and calmly sat down.

"Girl, get the mail." Uncle Vernon commanded. I nodded before going out the door and leaned over to gather them up. As I did, I noticed that one of the letters was written in _emerald green _ink. Beside being such a shocking color, the outside letter made no sense either!

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Underneath it was another less thick note that was written in the same hand but in a _light blue _ink.

_Ms. C. Potter_

_The Closet across from the stairs_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

It was addressed to me with such care that it could not have been on accident. I carefully turned over the letter to see a purple crest, much better than Stonewall High's, which was where I was going next year. The crest had a roaring lion, a slithering snake, a friendly-looking badger, and a sharp-beaked eagle. Each animal surrounded a large H, which could stand for anything. Underneath it was another less formal crest. All it had was three letters, CHB and below that was three words in a language I had never seen before that read, _Camp Half-Blood._I started to finger the crest before starting to rip it off when Uncle Vernon stopped me.

"Girl, hurry up! What are you doing, checking the mail for bombs?" He laughed at his own joke before turning back to his dinner.

**Yay, finished this part of chapter 2! Leave a review saying what house and which God or Goddess is her parent! Now off to the exciting world of homework. (Sarcasm.) Love you guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Previously on Carol Potter. **(I was thinking about Mr. Selfridge) **

Carol finds two letters, one from a place with a H on it's crest, and one from the same place and CHB underneath it. Underneath the three letters is a sentence that says: Camp Half-Blood...

* * *

(Nico's POV)

When I arrived at the underworld, Hades had the furies waiting for me. Despite their promises not to hurt me, I gulped and was very grateful when I arrived in the throne room. I forgot about Lily and Hades, and the dad, until I saw them all there, glaring at me.

"Just what do you not get about protecting my children? Both passed out on the forest floor! You were right there, you could have stopped them!" Lily screeched.

"What was I suppose to do, jump out of the shadows and kill everyone but the Potter's? That would put us all at risk, including your children who would have been blamed!" I yelled back, my voice horse from all the crying I had been doing after Carol had passed out.

"Nico, I gave you a job, and you need to step up your game. Don't let anymore harm come to the Potters. And don't bring the girl to Camp Half-Blood. I just talked with the headmaster who wants her not to find out about demigod side until she is older. Also, due to how the children are being treated, the school is moving both Potters, and you. Hecate will grant you magic." He waved his hand at the wall which lifted up to reveal Hecate. Hecate has brown hair cut to a bob. Her gray eyes glittered and she had a sort of bounce to her step.

"Hades, I'm so glad you're in good health!" she cried before turning to me and saying, "The path that you are about to go is the less traveled one. And though you may want to go down the worn one, you will never get to come back and change you choice." Her eyes are darker now as she spoke in Ancient Greek. "Child of Hades, you will become one with magic. You will be able to control your emotion and those around you by you voice. You have been warned of the costs. Give him magic, for he is right!" Imagines of spells flew into my along with name. Hecate cleared her throat. "Here is your wand. Weeping Willow wood eleven inches with a core of drakon and pure shadow." she announced to the throne room. Turning to me she whispered, "Though I didn't say this, your core has something else too, ashes from you mother's body." she presented me my wand with tears running down my face from the mention of my mom. All I knew about her was the fact that she was killed by Zeus. Dad was hinting about getting the memories back that were stolen when I was dipped in the Lethe after my mom died. Trumpets blared and my father walked out with everyone else behind him, including Hecate. **(Anyone thinking about Hamlet?) **I was alone, but then Lily came back in.

"Why haven't you left? GO PROTECT MY DAUGHTER!" I nodded shakily before turning and vanishing with the shadows.

* * *

(Carol POV)

I trudge back down the hallway with the letters clasped in my hand. I started to open the letter with my letter on it, but something stopped me. I had to hide it. So I turned to my closet and threw the letter in, but I forgot Harry's letter. I walked into the kitchen where Uncle Vernon grunted as I handed the two letters that I held no care for. Then I stared at the letter for Harry. I sat down in the empty seat next to my older brother and handed him the letter as quick as possible. Unfortunately Dudley saw the letter and yelled out, "Dad, dad Harry has something." Dudley yanked the letter from Harry's hands and handed it to his fat father who yelped in surprise as he started to read the words. "Pe-Petunia!" he gasped out his face was changing color from red to blue, from blue to green, from green to purple, from purple to an ash color that could be described as cold oatmeal. Aunt Petunia went around behind him and gasped as she started to read the letter. They both stared at Harry, who was very angry about them stealing his letter.

"Let me read it!" Dudley whined.

"No, let me read it, as it's mine." Harry demanded in a seemingly calm voice. But his hands were shaking as he demanded for the letter. Dudley tapped his stick on Uncle Vernon's head.

"Dad, let me read it!" he whined. Uncle Vernon's head snapped up and threw Harry and Dudley into the hallway. He turned around only to discover me sitting in my chair shaking in fright.

"Girl, get out!" he yelled, but since I wasn't getting up fast enough, he grabbed my broken wrist, which made me scream through gritted teeth. He threw me out of the kitchen and onto Dudley's foot, who then kicked me away like a piece of trash. I dragged Harry away from the fight he was about to start with Dudley and pushed him into my closet.

One of the many odd things about Harry is the fact that he hates my closet. Maybe it's the fact that it's just as bad as Harry's cupboard, or maybe he wants me to have a better place. Whatever the reason is, Harry doesn't like to stay in my closet for longer than an hour. "Harry, when I got the mail, I found two letters. Yours and mine. I forgot about yours, but I threw mine into my closet. I figured they must say the same thing, except the back is different." I flipped the letter over to show him the CHB and Camp Half-Blood he nodded before finger the seal.

"You open it, its yours." he said gruffly as he handed me the letter. Speechless, I nodded before ripping the seal off cleanly. Thunder rumbled outside but I really didn't notice it as Harry and I read the letter.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **of **WITCHCRAFT **and **WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter

Due to reason developments in your treatment at Number 4 Privet Drive, you are being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year early. While your first year doesn't start until next school year, you will be living in one of the many spare rooms we have. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. If it doesn't come we will send Ministry of Magic represents to your house to check on you.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

**Minerva McGonagall**

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

(Nico's POV)

The thunder had increased as I tried to get a peak inside Carol's closet. No matter which form I took, something powerful, magic, stopped me. Finally I noticed the shadows that had been forming while I struggled. Becoming one with the shadows was second nature for me, so I let the shadows posse me and I flew under the front door and into the house. I went under every door until I found her closet. There I watched as the two siblings were reading _the letter! _She wasn't suppose to know about that letter, let alone the existent of Camp Half-Blood, which was written on the back. She let out a faint gasp that was echoed by her brother.

"Carol, you sure it isn't some joke? Wizards can't be real." Harry said, his eyes were wide in an emotion I knew very well, denial.

"Harry, it seems very straight forward. Besides, who would send us both letters with where we sleep. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon keep us pretty secret. If anyone knew, wouldn't they call someone?" she replied, her honey eyes blazed as she glared at her older brother.

"Sis, I'm sorry, but I think it might be a joke." Harry repeated before hugging his sister and leaving. Carol didn't move for a couple of minutes before she let out a cry of despair and threw herself onto her bed. Before I could leave, Hecate voice whispered in my head.

"Nico, you need to help her, now. I don't care how you get into her room as long as you don't pop up from the shadows, she'll think your watching her." I nodded and then turned and flew under doors and finally planted myself on the porch and knocked on the wooden door. A boney women greeted me.

"Who are you?" she asked while drinking in my black clothes and old avatar jacket. Scuffed up combat boots cover my feet. While my hair, which had grown longer in the labyrinth, curled around my shoulders. In other words, I looked like the kid from the bad side of town who was straight from hell, which I was.

"I'm Nico and I really need to talk to Carol about...about school." I said before cursing quietly in Ancient Greek. It was summer! The woman caught my mistake.

"It's the middle of July." she stated.

"Uh, yeah. But this is really important." Then inspiration hit me in the form of Hecate. "I know about her wrist and how it was broken. Unless you want that out, you better let me in." The woman opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but thought better of it and open the door.

"Come in, but be quick.


	8. Chapter 7

**I have realized I never said when this is going on. It's after The Last Olympiana, but before the Lost Hero. Percy is still around**

(Still Nico's POV)

The moment that the woman invite me in, I strolled in a looked around the house as if I owed it. Sitting in the chair by a unused fireplace was fatty from the Zoo. "Boy, you have guts for coming here after you told me how to raise my children." the man said. He shouldn't have said that because I. Got. Mad.

"They aren't your children they're your niece and nephew. And I saw what you did to Carol. She needs my help right now so good-bye. Oh, and if you try to stop me, I will do things to you that will make you beg to for me to give you mercy, and there will be none." The fat man and his wife gasped as I strolled from the room towards the closet where Carol is. When I walked in she sat up and whispered,

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you." was all that I replied with.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

When Nico walked in, I wasn't running from Dudley nor was I about to be beaten by Uncle Vernon, so I could take in his features properly. He was pale, with long dark brown or black hair that curled around his ears and ended at his shoulders. His eyes shifted between gentle to an odd mad-man glint. Like he was crazy and knew it. He wore an avatar jacket with black clothes and combat boots. He had a skull shape ring on his finger. I could have dealt with this all, but it was the aurora of death that surrounded him. Whenever I was around him, I started to think about my parents, something I never tried to do. It was like his presence drew thoughts about their death to a place in my mind where all I could think about is them dying. Though Aunt Petunia had told me that they were killed in a car crash, nothing in my memory fit that, and I have a very good memory. All I remembered was flashes of green light and burning pain where my lightning bolt scar is. Ah, the scar. Whenever Nico had seen me, he never saw the scar, but now his eyes that use to be gentle, switched to their mad glint when he noticed it.

"How did you get the scar?" he asked, pronouncing his s and t more. **(Something that people who speak Ancient Greek get. I'm just guessing.) **His voice was soft and seducive. I wondered for a second if he did this on purpose, or if his voice really was that rich.

"It happened when my parents died." I said, waiting for the pity look or him to express his deep apology before leaving me to make peace with my ghosts.

"That sucks." he replied, pretty much summing it up. I nodded before sighing and fingering the letter. To my surprise, he noticed this and reached over to steal the envelope.

"What does this say on the back?" he asked, pointing to the odd words.

"Oh that's easy, it says Camp Half-Blood." I reply, thankful for the subject change. He winced visibly.

"How can you read it? It looks like random letters to me." he said, his brow furring.

"I don't know I just can." I breathed out. He nodded. Thus he started the most awkward moment ever. I was content with silence but even I wanted something in his rich voice to come out. He had his eyes closed and I figured that he might have fallen to sleep but he was muttering rather quickly.

"Beaten...neglected...I'm gonna kill them." At the word them, he opened his eyes and faked a yawn.

"Well, I better go, hope you feel better." He straightened as he spoke. Then he strolled out of my room, and from what I could hear, out of the house.

* * *

-time skip!-

The next day two more letters for Harry and two for me were dropped off with the mail. Harry was sent to fetch the mail and he tried to hide the letters, but Uncle Vernon either expected it or saw them. His brow puckered but he sadly didn't gasp or turn different shades of color. That night Uncle Vernon did something he rarely did, he visited my closet. Whenever Uncle Vernon decided to "grace" me with his presence, I usually had bruises, and he was never sober.

"Girl, due to these letters your Aunt and I decided to move you and your brother to Dudley's second bedroom." I glared at him. Ever since our latest "talk" I decided that I would never talk to anyone in this family, minus my brother, again.

"Why?" I questioned after pointless gestures.

"Don't ask questions!" He commanded. I nodded and then turned my back on him, not a good choice. Piggy hands squeezed my throat.

"Don't turn your back on me ever again, or else." He threatened. He then pushed me onto my bed and left.


	9. Chapter 8

(Still Carol's POV)

My new room was Dudley's old room, in other words, his broken object room. Dudley didn't like the fact that Harry and I had taken his room.

"I need that room...I want them out! They're going to break everything! Mum, make them leave!" he repeated this for two hell filled days of letters that we never got to read. Letters that proved the existence of witches and wizards, something I believed in while Harry thought that they were myths.

Uncle Vernon hated the letters. He nailed the mail slot shut, laughing rather madly as he did it. Whoever was sending the letters got way more crafty, or creepy. Letters were stuffed into eggs, which cause Aunt Petunia to scream and Uncle Vernon to call the diary department and complain. Then Sunday came and Uncle Vernon seemed way to calm. In fact, the whole house seemed to calm, like the horrible calm before the storm.

"No post on Sunday, no more damn letters." Uncle Vernon muttered as he bit on a tea cookie. Alas, he spoke to soon. A sound emitted from the fireplace as thousands of letters marked of Harry or me flew into the living room. Dropping the cookies, Harry and I jumped for the envelopes of thick yellow material. "No!" Uncle Vernon roared as he grabbed around the waist and threw him into the hall. Terrified of the treatment that I would receive, I ran out into the hallway. Dudley was going into shock while Aunt Petunia was screaming. She pulled Dudley out through the front door and almost slammed it on Harry and I. Uncle Vernon was the last out, and he looked pissed. "Pack everything you need." He roared, somehow he looked frightening without half his mustache. Dudley whimpered and then waddled back into the house with Aunt Petunia trailing behind him. Harry didn't have to drag me in, I didn't want to remain outside with him.

* * *

The car ride was quite except for the Dudley's occasional whimpers or sniffs. His father had hit his head when he had held up the family because he had tried to pack his computer and TV. By nightfall, Dudley was miserable. He was whining because had never gone so long without eating or blowing up an alien. I had never blown up an alien, and was quite use to not eating, felt like I was the only person in my world. Harry had been one, but he dropped out when he stopped believing me. I after an hour, the light outside had all but vanished, and I was bored. So, I reached into the bag I had packed and drew out the book I had brought, which happened to be _Hamlet. _Within the next few minutes, I was in the musty castle and I was keeping watch to see if the ghost of the old king was roaming. With my frenzy to turn pages, I hadn't notice that the book was being raised higher. Uncle Vernon, who was constantly looking behind him, yelled out,

"Where did you get that book?" he then pulled over and lifted up the trunk. A meaty hand wrapped around my hair as he threw me over the seats and onto the road. _Hamlet _lay on the road, forgotten.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

The black car I had, "borrowed" from Death, followed the mid-sized car perfectly. Soon, I got bored with this chase, if police did this when they were undercover then they most have games or something on those computers. Darkness over took light outside and I thought about putting on Green Day, but things finally got interesting. Whoever was driving decided to go in front of people and pull over. I followed suit, receiving many fingers as I did so. The fatty reached over the back seat and drew someone over with red hair that had darker streaks of brown that looked black in the back. Carol screamed when her broken wrist banged on the road. A book clattered out of her other hand and the fat person, her uncle, reached for it and shook it in her face.

"Where did you get this?" he questioned.

"Room." was all she said, her face drawn in pain. He slapped her with the book. I growled and opened the door. He looked up and recognized me.

"You, what are you doing here?" he asked, his piggy eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Let her go." I commanded.

"Let her go, I'm not holding her captive, I'm her only living relative." He snorted. That ticked me off.

"She has me and everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Now unhand her or I will call upon the dead to destroy you." The fat man jumped backwards as the wind around me whistled and an owl appeared. An envelope was in its mouth. Whenever an owl lands next to a demigod, it probably has something to do with Athena or one of the Gods or Goddess who has a good relationship with Athena. With trembling hands I looked at who the envelope was addressed to.

_Mr. N di Angelo_

_Street_

_Outside of Little Whinging_

_London_

Underneath it was CHB and then Camp Half-Blood in Ancient Greek. I opened the envelope and read a very short message in black ink.

**_Dear Mr. di Angelo,_**

**_Please remember not to tell Ms. Potter about Camp Half-Blood or the Gods and Goddess. Also refrain from mentioning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. We are sending Hagrid to tell Carol and Harry about magic. So please fix your blunder about mention Camp Half-Blood._**

_Minerva McGonagall_

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

I crumpled the letter and then sighed as I thought of a good lie. It hit me in a few seconds. I started to think about how I was when I was ten, when I thought Percy was so amazing, which he is, but how he was perfect. He once told me that I had annoyed him a lot, so I called upon that annoyance and started to speak in a peppy voice,

"Sorry Carol, I didn't mean to send you the first letter, but when I saw the treatment you were given at the Zoo, I felt sorry for you, so I sent you a letter to cheer you up. When I saw you get hurt, to put it mildly, Harry mentioned something about you not getting letters and getting in trouble for it, so I stopped sending the letter to Carol and Harry. However, my younger brother found the original copies and started to send them to..."

Another letter dropped, no address but I knew it was for me.

_**Don't tell them that you stupid child! Ask Hecate, part of her is in your head!"**_

I pocked this one as well and then talked to myself, sort of.

_'Hi Hecate, any advice?' _I felt very stupid.

_'Nico, you are an so stupid! Okay, okay, I can work with what you said. Okay, repeat what I tell you to say.'_

I sighed before starting again.

"Sorry, I owe it to you to be honest. I'm an alien!" Wait what?

_"Shadow Travel, Shadow Travel, SHADOW TRAVEL!" _Hecate screamed in my head. I shrugged before shadow traveling to Hogwarts to have a chat with Hagrid.

**Sorry for the wait.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, while I'm writing this, my dad wants me to get out of bed and I'm watching season 1 episode 12 of Doctor Who. Who's the Doctor, he is! Corny I know, but it still works. Oh yeah, due to a recent look of the rules, I might be required to say I don't own anything cause of copy right and All That Jazz. Rose Nooooooooooo! **

**Nico " Hurry up already kirbybear12, and what time of name is that? It sounds like you were high or something**

**Me "I wasn't high it's my nickname for my favorite horse Kirby! Now shut up!**

**Nico "NOT NICE!**

**Me "Calm down Nico, your lucky your cute."**

**Nico "Start the damn chapter. Oh yeah The third chapter starts!"**

**Me calls upon my awesome powers**

**Harry and Carol "Start the story! She owns nothing but the plotline, sort of, and Carol."**

(Nico's POV)

I shadow traveled about a mile away with Hecate blabbing in my head. If Percy had to go through this whenever he was by a horse, I'm surprised he's not crazy. The car started up and I saw a lone book lying on the road. Great, I called myself an alien because of _Hamlet? _Not fair. I jumped in Death's car and sped after them only to see them stop at a motel. Okay now I was pissed.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

After Nico disappeared Uncle Vernon was in a mix of shock and the usual anger at Harry and me. After kicking me into the car, literally. After a lot of Uncle Vernon giving me evil looks we stopped at a dumpy motel. Dudley, who had been siting in stone silence, spoke up.

"It's Sunday I want to stay somewhere with TV." he whined. Harry gave a faint gasp that I only heard because I was siting next to him. Then it hit me, tomorrow will be Monday, and Tuesday followed Monday, and Tuesday will be Harry's birthday. Turning my head slightly so Uncle Vernon didn't notice I whispered,

"Happy early birthday Harry." Harry nodded his head but his eyes remained looking outside. Ever since Nico called himself an alien Harry hadn't looked at me. It hurt, but I think he was sort of shocked and proud. He was right, but by being right he had hurt me.

* * *

**This ends chapter 2. now chapter 3.**

* * *

That night Dudley slept on one of the two twin beds. Harry and I had the choice of either sharing a bed or having one of us sleep on the floor. Harry wanted to sleep on the floor and have me sleep in the bed, and I wanted us to share. Harry one by pretending to pass out at the foot of the bed. Since I couldn't carry him I slept on the bed. That morning we ate a cold meal of tinned tomatoes and cereal. Once we were halfway through the meal a lady that I recognized from the front desk stepped forwards.

"'Cuse me Mam, but I got about 'undred of these letters at the front desk and a boy told me that you are Harry and Carol Potter." With a shaking hand she held out two letters. One was in emerald green ink the other was in sea green ink.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Run Down Hotel_

_The floor_

_Somewhere in London_

_Ms. C. Potter_

_Run Down Hotel_

_The Second Bed_

_Somewhere in London_

Harry and I automatically reached for the letters only to have Uncle Vernon knock our hands away. The woman stared her mouth opened like she wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"Let me go get them" Uncle Vernon commanded his eyes giving the lady no option.

**Yay, sorry for the wait as you might have heard, I had to stop a book for a while. Just gonna finish everything and find a connection with the book again, not this one, Athena's Camp. Love you all and hurry for America! We caught the Boston Bombers! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Yay another chapter**

**Nico: Hurry up, Hades is happy cause...**

**Me: *slaps hand over Nico's mouth.**

**Me: Thanks Nico, they all know I mean, they aren't idiotic you know.**

**Me: Guess what, I'm watching Season 2 of the Doctor! Yay, I love the second doctor, so cute. He's an awesome Hamlet.**

**Nico: *shakes his head* I've had to put up with that blabbering all day. It's been hell! She owns nothing!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The minute that we started to drive, I suddenly remembered my dream. There had been a motorcycle that had been close to me. And a man's voice, two. It felt like I had the dream before, but it seemed more than an dream. More like a memory. Uncle Vernon, tired of the silence they had been stewing in whenever they drove, complained about one of the many things he liked to. Harry, Carol, motorcycles, Harry, Carol, aliens, Harry, and Carol. At the moment it was motorcycles. I opened my mouth to tell about my dream, but Harry shook his head, a sure sign of no. Speaking, or thinking, about Harry, today would be Monday, and tomorrow will be Tuesday. I turned my head to face Harry and whispered,

"Happy early birthday!" He nodded his thanks but wouldn't look me in the eye. He still was upset about the Nico thing. Rain started to pelt the roof making the noise ring through the car. It started to become to loud at three, and by four I was about to go into a panic attack. Harry was carefully looking outside, but the one time that he looked at me he saw the signs.

"Oh God, okay deep breaths. Everything's going to be okay, it's all going to be okay..." Harry started to repeat the calming words that had always helped. But for some reason the words didn't work. They were too little, I was too far gone. With a small gasp I collapsed onto Harry's lap.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Once the Durselys were all asleep, I went into the hotel only to see the front desk overloaded with letters, which seemed odd. So I did the natural Child of Hades thing and shadow traveled to the key sectioned and grabbed the keys that belonged to the room next to them. Then I shadow traveled right outside the room and used the key. As tired as I was, I didn't want to fall asleep, what if they left in the middle of the night? I'd be screwed. Then I thought about the hurt and disbelief that flashed across Carol's face, how those two emotions were replaced by anger. If they left, I really wouldn't care.

I wasn't that surprised to wake up in the Underworld with my less favorite crew, (Lily Potter, Hecate, and Hades,) all glaring at me.

"Nico, what the hell was up with calling yourself an alien! In front of my daughter no less! How could you?" Lily screeched. I glared at Hecate who looked guilty, but not guilty enough to please me.

"Sorry, but that was me Lily. I panicked. With what he had said, I couldn't...Sorry but I didn't...Oh just blame Hades, he's the father." Hecate said as she struggled to find the correct words to win the argument. Hades looked taken aback and a little scared as Lily Potter turned her full anger on him.

"You dirty little God of Death! How dare you! Wait, why am I yelling at you it's Hecate and Nico's fault, wait, no it's oh why bother?" James came in howling with laughter as he hugged his wife.

"Nico, you're going to have to wake up now. So you know, be careful. And you are not an alien, you are my son." Hades said while the dream faded. I woke up to a burning since of pride in my heart. Hades rarely told me I was good, but even then it was me being compared to some other more capable demigod. So either Hades really did love me, or he was going crazy. Sadly, the only reasonable answer was that Hades was crazy.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I woke up screaming for a full second, then Harry covered my mouth with his hand.

"Sheesh, be quiet!" Harry whispered yelled at me. Aunt Petunia jerked out of the sleepy stupor she had been in.

"Girl, shut up! Vernon is coming back in a couple of minutes." she said as she pointed to the window where Uncle Vernon was walking slowly with a hunched over man. Uncle Vernon had something long in his hands that was covered in brown paper. It reminded me painfully of his "extra presents" that he enjoyed to give to me on some birthdays. Harry noticed my gaze and held my hand calmingly as he helped me up.

"I'm sure it's not _that, _I bet it's something else." Harry said in a weak voice.

"This lovely man has decided to let us use his boat! And there's a storm coming tonight." Uncle Vernon said this all like it was a good thing. Dudley, for once, agreed with my thoughts.

"Will it have a teley?" he asked. Uncle Vernon grinned madly and shook his head.

* * *

The boat ride was, interesting. Dudley and Aunt Petunia seemed a little green, but I coped. Harry just stared at the waves and I wondered if he was thinking about jumping overboard, just to escape. When we reached the hut, Uncle Vernon showed us his rations. Which turned out to be a bag of chips and four bananas. After much arguing between us, Harry gave me two thirds while he coped with one third. Aunt Petunia and Dudley creamed off the chip bag and watched Uncle Vernon try to light it.

"Well all we need now is some of those letters!" He said, sounding just as mad as every other time spoke. Dudley glared at the floor before whining about how tired he is. Aunt Petunia took this as an opportunity to take charge and call everyone to bed. Once again, the Potters got the worse of it. We covered ourselves in the thinnest blanket that the hut had. Harry seemed to be breathing in excitement as it neared midnight. I thought about waking up Dudley, but then thought for the better. One more minute, would he feel different? Midnight, **BOOM!**

* * *

**HI, JUST WANTED TO SAY, GOOD LUCK ON STAAR OR STARR!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: I hate you Doctor Who! You said you wouldn't replace Rose with that Doctor girl but you did!**

**Percy: Hey, what about my story? I've only gotten one review, that sucks!**

**Me: I know, I know.**

**Nico: Hey, my dad said that he was proud of me. He's going crazy!**

***Thunder Brooms!***

**Ginny: Has anyone seen Harry, oh hi kirbybear12!**

**Me: Ginny, will you do the disclaimer. **

**Ginny: Sure. She doesn't own HP or PJO, thank you very much!**

* * *

**This starts chapter 4!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

**BOOM! **The door shook on it's hinges again. Dudley woke up and asked stupidly, "Where's the cannon?" I stifled a laugh but there was no need because another boom shook the hut. Hairline cracks appeared on the door. **BOOM! **With another weary shake the door fell onto the floor. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the tiny crack in between the wall and the armrest. Dudley let out a pig like squeal when the door fell. The noise was enough to draw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon out, the latter had a riffle in between his pudgy fingers. He gaped at the door on the ground. His gaze travelled upwards towards the man that was currently staring at the door with a trouble expressions.

"Didn't mean to do that. Mine' fixing a cup of tea. It's been a right long journey." Uncle Vernon gazed at the giant man who towered 10 ft. He had to hunch over when he stepped over the threshold but otherwise he seemed normal, besides the height and all.

"I demand you leave at once! You are breaking into my house!" Uncle Vernon told the giant man with a little more than a quake of fear in his voice.

"Oh shut up Dursely you great prune." the giant man sniffed his reply before searching for someone. His dark eyes that appeared black in the dim light seemed wild along with his scruffy beard. The giant's gaze fell on Harry's pant leg that was showing.

"Harry and Carol, why are you hiding?" the man questioned.

"Uh, maybe because you're ten feet tall, or maybe because you just broke down a wooden door." I told him. His laugh drowned out the rain.

"Oh, you have your mother's wit. and you look just like her. Except for the eyes, those are James's eyes." Aunt Petunia let out a little gasp. Her eyes never looked so bug-like.

"I'm sorry, but you knew my mom, and my dad! Hey, who are you?" I asked, to caught up in the moment to watch what I was saying. I had asked a question, I was going to be punished.

"Sorry, I'm Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Of course you already know 'bout Hogwarts, don't you." I burst out laughing and ignored the questioning look from Hagrid until he asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, but it's such an odd name. Hogs have warts, hogs that have skin problems. How awesome!" I cried out. Chocking for breath I started to laugh some more. "Sorry, I'll shut up now." I said before leaning down onto the couch. Dudley gave a whimper of fright and hid behind his parents.

"Right, here Harry. Happy birthday." Hagrid said. He handed him a flattened box that held a cake. A yummy looking cake.

Just as Hagrid turned to me, the shadow collected themselves. Nico jumped out of them and yelled, "Father, why send me here?"

* * *

**Yep, cliff hanger! Yeah, I'm writing this other book, so like go to my website and look at the other stuff. Reviews are wanted and needed. If you're taking the STAAR, then good luck to you!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nico, Harry, and Percy: Where have you been? We've been waiting all day!**

**Me: Sorry, but I had STAAR and I took a nap. Then I had left over homework!**

**Nico: But you left off at such a cruel place**

***The Doctor enters***

**Doctor: Oh hello! What are you watching. Oh, this is me! But I'm right here! Oh, that's Utopia!**

**Percy: Go to her account and look at her other books, they are here! I'm here! **

**Carol: She owns nothing but me!**

* * *

(Nico POV)

Hades was mad at me. I was trying to shadow travel _outside _the hut, but shadow traveling has a lot to do with Hades being in a generous mode, which he wasn't in today. I fell onto a moldy piece of wood, which in turn broke, a lot of moldy wood. This is why I was mad at Hades, which is why I yelled at him as I fell,

"Father, why did you send me here? Are you trying to kill me?" Thunder boomed in reply. I opened my mouth to say more but was cut off by a very giant grunt. Demigods and giants don't get along, ever. So, I uncapped my sword and jumped over the couch and prepared to throw my sword. Then the giant talked, and it wasn't a death threat, beautiful!

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" he asked gruffly. Figures, the first words he utters to me is a questions.

"Nico di Angelo, and you're going to kill Carol and Harry. I can't let that happen, so you should probably leave before I send you to my father's domain." This all would have worked out if another owl hadn't come and pecked my hand, and then dropped the letter it had.

_Mr. di Angelo,_

_This giant is good, so shut up and let him finish!_

I smiled, a good giant, this should be good.

"Sorry, please continue reveling what ever." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. The giant grunted his reply.

"Right, why were you laughing at Hogwarts?" the giant asked Carol.

"Like I said, it is a funny name! So, what is Hogwarts?" Carol replied.

"You don't know what Hogwarts is? Dursely what is the meaning of this? I saw Dumbledore put the letter on the doorstep myself. I was there! How dare you!" the giant roared while Carol gave a small squeak. The glare that the giant gave Vernon Dursely would have made a smarter and braver man be scared. It was filled with hate so powerful, I was even shocked, and I live with Hades!

"Right, when we got that children, we swore to stamp it out of them. Never let them know, it would be gone." Vernon told the giant with a quake of fear. His wife, Petunia, snorted.

"Of course we didn't tell them. When the letter arrived for my sister my parents were so proud. Lily this, and Lily that. But I saw her for what she really was, a freak. And then she went off to that school and met him and then they had you two and got blown up! When you two were dumped onto our doorstep I knew you would be just as freakish as them!" Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wide with the skill it took to say that without a breath.

"Hang on," Carol started, her eyes wide with anger, "you said my parents died in a car crash!" She said this with a tremor of hurt.

"Car crash, CAR CRASH! A car crash wouldn't have killed Lily and James, they were the best of my kind. Your kind. I'm sorry but, Carol you're a witch and Harry you're a wizard." Petunia let out an angry scream.

"How dare you!" Wow, she's loud. The giant is louder though, but Carol is the loudest.

"SHUT IT!" She screamed before rounding on the giant. "You just called me a witch, does that mean the magical kind, like the kind that can turn people to stone? Like the one in the letter you sent me..." Carol gasped and cover her mouth with her hands. She had said something, something she wasn't suppose to say.

"You read one of the letters, but why didn't you reply...Vernon Dursely I am taking both of these children now!" The giant said as it dawned on him. Oh, now he wants to help them. That's when the whole cabin heard someone munching on cake. Dudley had gotten the cake and started to eat it. I picked up my forgotten sword, when Hagrid grabbed a pink umbrella.

"I'm not paying for some crack-pot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Vernon roared, which was super stupid. Hagrid glared at him.

"NEVER INSTULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" he roared. With a mighty spin, he pointed his umbrella at Dudley and red light shot out from it. Totally normal. Dudley let out a squeal and then turned to look at his butt, where a curly pig tail poked through a new hole in his pants. All the Durselys screamed, and Vernon glared at us all before grabbing his wife and child into the other room.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Okay, that made no sense, at all. Right when the door slammed, Nico sat down and sighed heavily on the couch. He looked up at Harry and I because we were staring at him.

"I owe you an apology for lying to you, I can't tell you the truth but this is the best I can do. I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically, like one cute smile would fix it all. It didn't. Hagrid grunted.

"Well, we need to sleep and then go get all your stuff. Oh, I almost forgot. Hagrid reached his hand into a pocket and pulled out an owl and a piece of parchment. He grabbed a pen and started to scrawl something on the parchment.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_Gave Carol and Harry their letters, weather it horrible, hope it's better there._

_Hagrid._

Carol raised an eyebrow,

"You haven't given us any letters." She said. Hagrid smiled before drawing to out.

"Here." he said. Carol greedily opened the envelope and started at the handwriting. Harry looked less sure of himself.

"So it's true, we really are magical." Carol breathed. Hagrid nodded, and then smiled.

"And do you know what magical people are best at?" Hagrid asked in a joking manner. "Sleep!" I groaned, but Harry nodded and led me over to the couch. He glared at Nico, who got the message and jumped up. Harry pushed me onto the couch and then sat on the floor, his back to the couch. He sighed and then we all fell asleep.

* * *

**Told you this would be longer! No more STAAR! Please review and go to my account and read other books, by me!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: Hi guys! Doing a project about the Golden Age of Radios, fun! Got bored, so I decided to write this. Watching Doctor Who! So awesome, he caused the Titanic to sink.**

**Percy: Hey, I still have one review!**

**Me: Poor you.**

**Nico: Start the book!**

**Doctor: She owns nothing but wonderful Carol.**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

A tapping woke me up, and I heard Harry groan, his thoughts were the same as mine, it was Aunt Petunia. Hang on, Aunt Petunia never went up the stairs to bang on the door, she always shouted. That means that everything was real. A giant named Hagrid came, and Nico came. Nico with his cute smile and curly hair, those eyes that can hold some much fire, wait, what am I thinking? I'm a love-sick puppy! Harry jumped up and I cracked an eyelid open to see him talking to an owl.

"Hang on, I don't think Hagrid would want you to do this. I really think you should stop." He sounded like he was telling off a child doing something wrong. Nico was also awake and seemed to be, staring at me. Creepy! Nico tore his eyes off of me and glared at Harry.

"Are you crazy? Really, tell it to stop!" Harry looked sheepish and then looked at the dirt floor.

"Oh yeah, you can do much better then. Show me." Nico stopped slightly laughing and glared at Harry.

"Fine." He told him. With a mocking laugh he grabbed the bird and muttered something in some language that wasn't English. The bird nodded his hand and Nico laughed again. God, he has a great laugh. "Oh this is rich, rich I tell you, and I know rich! The bird is delivering the paper and wants money. Ha!" He started to laugh again in his rich laugh. That woke up Hagrid, who looked at Nico rolling around on the floor and Harry glowering at him. He clapped his hands.

"Right, well I think we need to wake up Carol. Harry, you and I will go ahead and get to the Leaky Cauldron. Nico, you will wake up Carol and travel her out of here. You know where I'm taking Harry don't you? It's the magical gate way." Hagrid nodded and so did Nico. This made so much sense, not. I turned over on the couch and heard the door slam shut behind Hagrid and Harry. Nico sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Odd how when you can't see, you can almost see everything by the sound. Nico's footsteps moved closer and sat down on the couch. He sighed again rubbed my shoulders.

"Wake up Carol, we have to leave." Nico laughed at the growl I uttered.

"Nico, last time I checked you were an alien. I'm really not happy with the fact that there is an alien rubbing my shoulders to wake me up." Now Nico was the one to growl, but I didn't laugh.

"Listen, I can't tell you what I am, but I am not an alien." I snorted.

"Really, you travel through space." I said. He shrugged.

"Yeah, well you have to do it too." I shook my head and Nico laughed again. "Yes you are. Come on." He grabbed my hands and pulled me from my position on the couch to my feet. He smiled at my rumpled clothes and tangled hair. "You might want to brush your hair." Nico told me, and I glared at him. "Fine, grab my hand."

"What?" Nico smiled at my stupid question. "Grab hold to my hand. We need to get to the Leaky whatever." I shook my head but Nico took my hand and we were in pure shadow. Pure darkness. Screams echoed in my ears.

* * *

We landed in front of a run down pub. Nico looked slightly paler, but otherwise the same. Nobody blinked an eye at the two of us appearing out of thin air, out of heavy shadow. He grabbed my arm and took me inside the pub, where another nightmare waited for me, crowds. I started to shake and turn white. I saw Hagrid over the crowd and Harry standing near by. He leaned to the right and saw me. Then he really saw me and gasped. He ran through the crowd and glared at Nico.

"She hates crowds. Move her now!" Nico looked taken aback by Harry's temper."

"Fine, fine. Get giant dude to meet us at the gate. Tell him exactly that, I'll get Carol out of here." Nico said in a commanding voice. Harry nodded while Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the only other door. People stared at me, some people searched my forehead. The scar! People started to crowd around me, talking about Voldy whatever. Nico rolled his eyes and pressed on.


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Hi people, I always listen to music or some show when I write. Today, I listen to the Doctor Who Theme! So fricking awesome! **

**Percy: Hey, kirbybear12 is writing another book that is very important to this one. They are going to meet at some point. Carol is going to be here during the 1 Harry Potter book, and then she's going to disappear during the 2 one. Alice (The Lord of Time Chosen One) is going to go on some adventure with others, not telling who, and then she's going on an adventure with The Doctor!**

**Me: Yeah, and then they're going to meet. I need to some help to pick which person Nico to date. Alice, Carol, or no one? You guys review or go to the poll and tell me who you want. If you want to meet Alice, then go to my account and pick my other stories. Oh yeah, Carol is turning 11 at the end of the school year and Nico is 13, just go with it.**

* * *

**This starts Chapter 5**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Crowds pressed into Carol and I, all wanting to see the scar that _I _didn't even know existed. Sure, Lily had told me all about Voldy whatever and how he tried to kill Harry and Carol. But she never mentioned a scar. I watched Carol out of the corner of my eye. Her face was becoming paler by the second, and she was shaking like a leaf on a tree branch. I opened the door and pushed Carol into the alleyway before slamming the door shut with a resounding bang. The alley was silent except for Carol's panicked breathing.

"Ni...Ni...Nico, wh...where are we?" She questioned with a stutter.

"You stutter?" I asked, shocked.

"Use to, it always hap...hap...happens when I panic." she replied. I nodded and then glared at the ground. Where was the giant and Harry? Carol seemed to follow on the same lines. "Where are they?" I shook my head. She sighed and leaned against the brick wall behind her. Just as her back made contact, lightning blasted through the sky and I heard a really weird noise. It sounded like whistling wind and a rhythmic noise followed it. Then, if that wasn't weird enough, I heard a man crazed laughter. Carol looked just as disturbed. Her breath started to speed up again.

"Calm down Carol, that's just someone laughing." She shook her head violently.

"No, that laughter and that noise, they were both in my dream!" She said. I resisted the urge to laugh. "Oh God, I need a shock." She told me. I cocked my head to the side.

"A shock?"

"Yes, a shock. Something that surprises me. That always brings me out of these. Harry usually bangs the wall or something." I laughed. She wanted a shock, then I'd give her one. I raised my hand and she flinched and stepped backwards. That shocked me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told her. She shook her head, her body following in suit. She firmly clamped her mouth shut, and I knew I would have to do something that my father taught worthy people. How to read someone's mind. I took her hands and then closed my eyes. Images passed through my mind.

* * *

_A young girl, Carol, ran through a forest. Harry was next to her and Dudley's gang stood on a low hill. They both paused and Carol straightened as she heard the same whistling again. This time, she saw a police box. __"Stay here." She commanded her brother. Then she ran over to the police box and saw it disappear._

_Another memory, less vivid. A police box stood in an alley way. Someone had spray painted **Bad Wolf **on it, and it was locked._

_Another memory, even older. A man in a blue suit with a long brown coat that whipped behind him ran towards the police box. Carol ran after him, calling for help as Uncle Vernon ran after her, a leather belt in hand. The man turned around and the face was burned into my memory._

_The oldest memory. A gate creaking open, a man yelling, "Lily go." The night of her parent's death. A man in a black coat with a pale stick/wand pocking out of the large robe sleeves. Pointing at the Harry, a high cold laugh that almost matched the one that we had just heard, filled the room. Green light took it's place. Above his head was **Bad Wolf. **Another baby's cried joined with Harry's._

* * *

I collapsed onto the pavement, Carol's worried face almost touching mine.

"Nico! You were hardly breathing!" She cried. I shook my head and noticed no giant.

"Where are they?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, Hagrid came and did something with the wall and took Harry through but told me to stay with you. Something about remembering the code." I struggled to my feet.

"Still need that shock?" I asked. She nodded softly.

"I had two panic attacks while you were out." I sighed and she glanced up. I smirked before grabbing either side of her face and kissed her on her lips. She went limp in a matter of seconds, which is good because I have to take her to the Underworld.

* * *

**Nico just kissed a girl who is three years younger than him, not counting the hotel. If I did, it would be bad. Sorry for the cliff.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey, I have another book that is very important to this one, the characters are going to meet. It's called, The Lord of Time Chosen One. You guys have to read. And since no one has gone on my poll, Nico is going to sort of play around with both. But, he'll probably go for Alice.**

**Doctor (10): Hey, I can't believe they replace me with Matt Smith.**

**Me: I know, you're my favorite one!**

**Nico: By the Gods, shut up! She owns no one but Carol**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I woke up to feel the rocking of a boat underneath me. I had no idea how I got there, and all I could remember was Nico pressing his surprisingly full lips to mine. I just wanted a simple shock, not for him to kiss me! I heard Nico sigh when we reached the shore.

"You would think she would have woken up. She only fainted." He grumbled. A low laugh was his reply.

"Well Master, it is your fault. I doubt that you want your father or Lily to know. But what is she wakes up while your talking to her? The fact remains, you need to take her home." The man reported, which gave me no clues about why he called Nico 'Master.'

"I had to, she's seen the Oncoming Storm, do you know what that means, it means he's getting careless. I need to wipe her memory of him, and I'll wipe any memory of here too." Nico grunted as he picked me up and carried me towards a large black castle that I saw from underneath my eyelids. Great, Nico has kidnapped me. Once we arrived, I stopped pretending to be asleep.

"Nico, why did you kidnap me?" I shouted the question, causing him to drop me in shock.

"How are you awake, oh I'm a moron. You've been faking since the boat. I saw you twitch, and I didn't pay attention." I face-palmed before sighing, again. "I'm going to have to wipe your memory and create fake ones, but to do that I have to make you faint again. You know what that means, don't you?" I glared at Nico.

"You are not." I warned. That resulted in Nico being the one to glare. I closed her eyes. Nico very softly pressed his lips against mine. I popped my eyes open, too shocked to do anything but stare at him. I felt like I was melting, and then I fainted, again.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

After I wiped her memory, I shadow traveled Carol back to the gate way and she woke up.

"Nico, where are? I had such vivid dreams. A boat..." her sentence trailed off. "I fainted again, sorry." she said sheepishly. I nodded and then opened the brick wall. Carol gasped. Then we both went off, until I ran into the giant Hagrid.

"What took you so long?" he questioned, sounding very mad.

"Carol fainted and she only just woke up." I told him. Harry nodded, and I realized that this probably was the perfect story.

"Er, right. Well, Nico and Carol can get all their supplies, which is just her wand since she is just going to Hogwarts to be safe. Harry and I will get lunch and then we'll meet to go home." I nodded and then placed my hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Wait, what about money?" Carol asked. Hagrid grunted and give her a small metal key.

"Yer parents gave Dumbledore this key along with Harry's. He didn't know you existed, but he guessed something along the lines of that. Yer parents set up an equal fund for both, so you both have more than enough money to last you." Carol nodded, her honey brown eyes filled with salty tears that never trickled down. Harry had the same said expression.

"Oh yeah, you also need yer robes." Hagrid shouted as the brick wall started to close. Carol waved goodbye to her older brother and then turned around and allowed me to lead her to a Roman style building the distant. It was made out of marble, and when we reached the door, I noticed a poem with a warning on it not to steal from the bank. On one of the columns I noticed an owl, a daughter of Athena built this.

"Gringotts?" Carol asked me, and I shrugged.

"Brits are weird." I stated, Carol hit me on the shoulder.

"You're British, you have the accent." she pointed out. I laughed.

"I've been here to long, I'm from America." Carol laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted out, causing several goblins to stare at her. Several more bowed in my general directions. Goblins are things of evil, and sometimes they carry out punishments in the underworld. I personally hated them. They are way to short!

"Master Angelo, and friend." The goblin at the desk we picked greeted.

"Uh yeah, please don't call me 'Master.' We are here to open Carol Potter's vault." I said stiffly. The goblin nodded respectfully and then asked in it's annoying voice,

"Do you have the key sir?" I reached inside my pocket and drew out the silver key that Hagrid had given me." The goblin examined it for a second and then gave it back to me. "I'll take you to your vault sir." He grabbed a ring of keys.

* * *

The moment that the goblin showed us the cart, Carol groaned. Something inside of me cheered, she wasn't a child of Hades, she was far game. Then I thought of Alice, her simile, and her grin. The way she could be more powerful with just a look. The goblin pulled me out of my small war when he beckoned for me to get in the cart. Carol shifted uneasily besides me, and I could tell she was terrified. The goblin started the cart and wind whipped past us at alarming rates. The side became blurs as the cart went faster and. Carol cover her eyes and the goblin crackled wickedly. Then, the cart jerked to a stop, and Carol was thrown forwards. The goblin got out and opened the door that led towards her money. She gasped when the door grinded open. Mountains of gold, silver, and bronze glowed. The goblin handed Carol a black pouch for money, which she quickly filled. Just as we all turned to the cart, a siren blasted the air. The goblin's head whipped up in shock.

"No, it can't be. Master, Carol, we need to go now!" The goblin yelled, his bug-like eyes wide open. He ushered us to the cart. The trip seemed faster, and we got there to see goblins yelling and the humans looking worried. One couple had a bushy haired girl that gaped when she Carol and pointed to her forehead, where in the confusion, she had unearthed her scar. I rolled my eyes at the women, and grabbed Carol and pressed her to jog. We ran out the door, and not a moment too soon, because right when we did metal slammed down on all the entrances. I clapped my hands,

"Well, we need to get you a wand!" Carol stared at me.

"Are you mental, we just ran out of a bank! It probably just got robbed!" she yelled. I nodded.

"And we need to get you a wand and some robes." I replied and she laughed and muttered that I'm mental.

* * *

**Everyone, please review and read The Lord of Time Chosen One! Very important book, a VIB!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Me: I'm so happy right now! Second review on The Lord of Time Chosen One. Thank you**

**Alice: It's so awesome, a second person reviewed my story!**

**Nico: who should I date, Alice or Carol? Please answer this question in your review!**

**(10) Doctor: Why hello, you shouldn't exist, things of myths. That's more like it!**

**Annabeth: she owns nothing, except for Carol**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Nico and I walked into a musty wand shot owned by someone named Ollivander, who has been selling wands since sometime B.C. The shop wasn't empty when we walked in, a blond boy stood at the counter with the oldest man I've ever seen was giving him wand after wand. The boy was pale and had a slight sneer. He turned his head slightly when we walked in. The old man retreated back into the mass of bookshelves, but where the books should be, there were boxes and boxes. All of them were holding wands. The moment that the old man's back had disappeared, the pale boy's head turned.

"Who are you?" he questioned. His voice was a slow bored drawl that made my skin crawl. Nico seemed to have the same reaction, because he tensed.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, and this is Carol." he said tensely, his hands went protectively around my waist. The boy's eyes widen slightly.

"What's your last name?" he asked me, his voice still was the drawl, only not as bored. Nico glared at him.

"Not for you, never for you." Nico stated darkly. The boy's face paled even more as he heard the venom in Nico's voice. The boy's mouth opened to retort, but the old man came back and took in the scene in one quick glance.

"Right, here try this one." the man ordered, and the boy obliged, turns out, it's the right one, Lucky me! The boy was ushered out by the old man, who turned to us. Nico still had his hands on my waist, like he was scared I might get killed.

"Nico di Angelo, I never thought I would see you here, and you have a wand too." he said to Nico, which made no sense to me. His gaze turned to mine. "Carol Potter, I see why you wouldn't want anyone to no your name, especially that boy. You look just like your mother, except for your eyes. Those are James's eyes." I nodded, pleased that I looked like my parents. The old man took out a tape measure.

"I'm Ollivander. Now, which arm is your writing arm?" he asked. His skin seemed to be like paper.

"I'm right handed." I told him. Nico stood right by my shoulder. He seemed stiff and quite worried. Ollivander started to measure my right shoulder and arm. While he measured, he spoke about the different wands.

"Each Ollivander wand has a magical core. I use phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn tail hairs. Ollivander turned and I realized that he wasn't measuring me, the tape measure was measuring me by its self. Ollivander disappeared into the maze of boxes and put twenty wands onto the counter.

"Here you go, ten inches walnut with a phoenix feather." I took the wand and raised my arm, but Ollivander cried out,"No, no!" and took the wand out of my hand. On and on this went, until he finally took out a wand, a wand that was made out of two types of wood. "This wand is one of a kind. It's mainly rosewood, but elder is infused in it. The core is unicorn tail hair and a phoenix feather." I took the wand, and it seemed to hum underneath my fingers. I lifted my right arm and water spurted out the tip.

"Yes, this is the right wand for you!" Olivander cheered. "That will be seven galleons." Ollivander told me, and I gladly gave her the money. The we left the store and got my robes.

* * *

(Nico's POV)  
When we walked into the robe shop, the bushy haired brunet from Gringotts was getting fitted. She recognized Carol, probably because she had just moved her bangs which had been hiding her scar.

"You're Carol Potter, but you're only ten, why are you here?" The girl asked. Carol shrugged. The girl opened her mouth to press, but I gave her my deluxe, I'm-the-child-of-Hades-and-I-can-kill-you-in-very- painful-ways. She jumped backwards and then turned and glared at the mirror, not wanting to find out what painful ways I can kill her. The owner came out and started at Carol.

"You're only ten." she reprimanded.

"Yes I am, but Dumbledore is letting me come to Hogwarts early." Carol told the witch, who nodded.

"Well I'll contact him and we'll see about that." she said, hoping for Carol to freak out, which she didn't.

* * *

The old witch came back out after an hour. The bushy hair girl was gone.

"Okay, so I have just the right size robes for you. Here they are." she said, her eyes downcast from being wrong. Carol smiled and mumbled her thanks. The robes turned out to be the right size and we handed over the ten galleons. We strolled out of the shop to face a very angry Hagrid.


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: The angels are back!**

**(10) Doctor: The angels, no!**

**Nico: she owns nothing, except for Carol and some of the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

"How the ruddy 'ell did it take you three 'ours to get two objects?" he questioned, sounding frustrated and quite angry. I automatically flinched, having been on the receiving end of anger from my Uncle. Hagrid, Nico, and Harry noticed the flinch and each had a different reaction to it. Hagrid looked sheepish at making me scared of him. Nico looked angry because he knew why I was flinching. Harry just looked like he was going into mourning.

"Sorry for losing my ruddy temper, but how does it take three 'ours?" he questioned again.

"Easy, it took us an hour for each stop. A robbery happened at Gringotts and it took us one hour there. Then at the wand shop, Carol here is a very tricky person, and he finally tried mixing to types of wood, which worked. When we finally reached the robe shop, the owner thought that Carol was cheating somehow and was talking to Dumbledore for an hour." Nico replied. Hagrid looked down at his giant boots and muttered something that sounder like,"Oh." I repressed the urge to laugh.

"All right then. Nico get Carol back home and tell her about her parents and don't forget to tell her 'bout where to meet you September 1st!" He called as he lead a short Harry towards the Leaky Caldron.

* * *

"You've got to stop doing that!" I yelled at Nico once we arrived at the local park. "You took us to a hill!" I reminded him.

"Uh yeah, well that was planned." he said in the manner of one who was quite embarrassed, proving the fact that that wasn't planned.

"Okay, I'm going to plan that I actually believed that utter lie. Now tell me about my parents." Nico warmed up to this topic, which is quite weird, wanting to talk about my dead parents instead of a hill.

"There use to be this wizard named Voldemort. Never talk about this dude when you're in the wizarding world because he was evil. Anyways, he killed a lot of people, and one day he decided to go after your parents. No one knew who you were, not even Voldemort. The night he went to your house, your parents put up a fight, but were killed. Then, he turned his wand on your brother, Harry. Now Voldemort has killed billions of wizards, half of the wizarding world, but somehow Harry survived, and so did you. The whole house was destroyed, but you and Harry lived. Here's the question that everyone has, besides how you guys lived, why do you have a scar when you were in a different room?" I swallowed.

"Happy." I replied and Nico laughed. The tension in the air disappeared.

"Right, I'll be watching. Making sure you're treated right. If they hurt you, don't bother to retaliate, I'll bring some friends who will tell them exactly what I think about their treatment. Since they are probably scared of you, I expect to meet on September 1st Platform nine, you'll see me there. Until then, good-bye Ms. Potter, don't be afraid." With those words ringing in my ears, he vanished into the shadows leaving me to travel home.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

For those who are reading this and think that I suck, I'll explain. I never left, read these words. I. NEVER. LEFT. I have control over the shadows, and I had a feeling that if I followed her into her closet, she wouldn't be happy, nor would her Aunt and Uncle. They don't seem to like the abnormal, and that's me. So I followed her progress and everything was fine until Dudley saw her walking up the sidewalk. The nice thing is the fact that whenever I'm in ghost form, I have ghost like senses, which means that I can hear and see better. I heard exactly what Dudley shouted to his parents.

"Mum, it's _her! _Mum, what should we do with her?" I bristled at the question, and even more so at Petunia's lack of love for her niece in her reply.

"Dudley stay away from her." she commanded just as Carol turned the door knob. Instantly, Dudley scurried from the window to the kitchen where his mom was. Carol walked upstairs and then sat on her bed and glared at the wall, right where I happened to be standing.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

When Harry walked in, Dudley made a pig worthy squeal before running to the kitchen. I didn't hear Harry walking upstairs, probably because my laughter drowned it out.

"I was scared, you know?" He asked, his voice quivering with suppressed emotion. "I thought you were dead, and so did Hagrid. Each hour I thought that Nico did something to you. Carol, I know you trust him, but there is something off about him, he's mental or something." I thought I heard a huff from the shadows, but no one was there.

"Harry I'm sorry, I really am. As for Nico, yes he's a little...odd, but without him I would have been there for much longer than three hours." Once again, I thought that a huff came from the shadows, but it's the shadows, nobody is there.

"Carol, promise me you'll be safe. I know we'll be at the same school, but I can't afford to lose you too." A small tear slid down his cheek, and one slid down mine as well. Soon we were both crying and just hugging, until laughter erupted from the shadows. We pulled away and stared at each other.

"Did you just hear..." I started.

"And the huffs." Harry added.

"Coming from the shadows." We said together.

"I bet it's Nico!" Harry cried, and another huff answered the question.

"Nico, it's creepy that you're in my room." I stated while Harry smirked. The smirk didn't last long, because we both passed out.

* * *

When we woke up, I looked up at a beaming Nico.

"Nico, why are you in my house?" I questioned.

"Oh, it's August 31. I haven't needed to help you because the Durselys are so scared. Listen, tell Harry that the shadows aren't always evil. I'll see you tomorrow." He said very cryptically.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Okay, truth be told, I sort of put both Potter kids in a coma, for a good reason! They realized I was in the shadows, so I had to wipe their memory, but since I didn't want to wait, I put us all in a coma state until today. It worked!

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I made this longer!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Me: Hi everyone, watching season 6 of Doctor Who.**

**Nico: Hey, what took you so long?**

**Me: Homework and Band**

**Percy: She woke up at 5:00 A.M. on Tuesday and went to bed at 12:30 because of all her homework.**

**Carol: Then she woke up at 6:30 because of school. Yesterday she had to go to bed at 12:30 again because of L.A. homework. **

**Alice: That sucks, oh darn it, Kronos is waking up, again.**

**Me: I...*starts to cry* I own nothing but Carol.**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Carol got onto her feet slowly holding her head in her hands as she did so.

"Whoa, head rush!" She muttered as she stumbled backward. I of course reached out and caught her. She smiled gratefully at me before looking over at her sleeping brother. "How is he asleep?" She questioned. I shrugged and bit back a smirk. I had decided to make her brother sleep for an hour longer than Carol and myself, because he is so annoying.

"Guess he's pretty tired." I said, trying to make the weak lie passible. She was thankfully to tired to bother.

"So, what are we going to do until he wakes up?"

"I don't know, talk?" I suggested.

"Uh, sure."

* * *

After a boring hour of talking about nothing, Harry groaned from the floor. I swear I heard a sigh of relief from Carol. Not that I blame her, but Gods, I was trying.

"Carol, what happened? Something about the shadows..." He slowly got to his feet and stumbled and held his head. "Did someone bounce on my head?" Carol chuckled fondly. "What day is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, the last day of July." I answered breathlessly, hoping that I could make the information easier, that didn't work, at all.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. Carol just opened and closed her mouth and looked like a fish.

"Yeah, well that means we get to go to Hogwarts." Carol's eyes opened while Harry started to form a smile. Of course, something happens that ruins this moment. That something happened to be an owl with a letter addressed to the Potters and myself.

_Dear Mr. di Angelo, Ms. Potter, and Mr. Potter,_

_Please remember that you will go to Platform 9 and 3/4 before 12 Upon arrival, Mr. di Angelo and Ms. Potter, please go with the First Year, but once you reach the castle, go to the Headmaster's Office where he will explain to you what you two are going to do for the school year._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry nodded and then yawned.

"How are you tried?" Carol asked and then yawned herself. Then, they both yawned together and then went to their beds and passed out.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

When I woke up, the early signs of morning came through the windows. Nico was snoozing on the floor and Harry was still curled up in his bed. I was the only person up, which gave me time to pack. My wand and robes went into the trunk that Nico and I had bought in Digon Ally. Then I added books from the bookshelf, and then I packed up my pet that Nico and I had bought, which was a owl, the only owl that didn't seem to hate me. Finally, once I was done packing, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8, which would mean that we should leave soon. Sighing, I shook Harry awake and then did the same to Nico.

"What the heck Carol?" Nico complained. Harry just grumbled and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. I was already dressed, and Nico didn't seem to have any other clothes to wear. He also had a trunk already packed, while Harry's stuff was strewn through the room.

"Girl, Boy. Your Aunt and I are taking Dudley to get that awful tail removed in London." I rolled my eyes and hissed in Nico's ear:

"You're taking us." he nodded.

"Okay Uncle Vernon." I called. Uncle Vernon mumbled something and then waddled out the door and into the car where Aunt Petunia and Dudley were waiting. The minute the door closed behind his large bottom, I clapped my hands.

"No more Durselys!" Nico smirked from the shadows where he had been waiting. The lighting made him look almost evil.

"Well, we have three hours until we have to leave, so what do you want to do?" He questioned.

* * *

Here is what we did, nothing! Nico and I had almost nothing in common. Sure, both our parents are dead, but after that, nothing. He lived at some camp in America, he had friends, he had a life. I had none of those. Then, it was time to leave, Nico grabbed Harry's hand and then grabbed mine. The shadows surrounded us, and we landed in a train.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

We landed with a thump in a compartment with no one but a red-headed boy who looked rather shocked to say the least.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled causing a sniff from Carol. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry introduced, causing the boy to open his mouth.

"Carol Potter." Carol said, making the boy gasp.

"Nico di Angelo." I stated, and the boy's mouth closed.

"Who?" Carol started to laugh, which made the boy turn his head back to her. He opened his mouth to question the Potter siblings, when the door to the compartment opened and the boy from the wand shop was there. If I hadn't been under orders not to like him, I would have broken into a grin and yell, 'Draco.' As it was, Draco grinned before turning the grin into the a smirk.

"You." Carol said darkly. Causing the Son of Athena to look at her. Since I knew him so well, I saw a light in his eyes, a light that Percy sometimes gets when he talks and looks at Annabeth.

"Me. Who are you?" He asked her.

"Carol." She replied. Red dude looked up and started to speak, but one glare from me stopped him. He whimpered.

"And you?" He asked, looking at me.

"Nico." I told him, and smirked as he tried to look like he didn't know my name. "Nico, nice name. Italian? Doesn't matter, are you pure blood?" He asked. I almost burst out laughing, until I realized that this was how we would fit in.

"No, far from it. I'm half-blood." I replied. Draco smirked as he caught the double meaning in the words.

"I'm pureblood." He stated. I almost laughed again, but one glare from Draco made my prominent smile disappear into a pained grimace.

"Oi, I know you! You're a Malfoy." Red Head is an idiot. The loathing in his tone was evident.

"Yes, and judging by your red hair and hand-me-down clothes, you are a Weasel. Opps, I meant Weasley." I couldn't take it anymore, I started to laugh. Harry watched me rolling on the floor and Carol was looking at Draco, who was face-palming himself.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Ron." the Red Head, Ron, told him.

"Will you stop laughing." Harry hissed at me.

"Sorry." I flashed a cheeky grin at Ron, Harry, Draco, and Carol. A busy haired girl that I recognized came in, it was Hermione, daughter of Hades, my half sister.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Right when a bushy haired girl came in. Her face broke in a wide smile that matched Draco's and Nico's. Then they all composed their selves and looked at different corners of the compartment. I looked over at my brother and Ron to see if they noticed the smile, but they were to busy talking. Harry showed him his scar that was twin with mine. Ron let out a gasp that was rather loud. Hermione smiled again, only this time it was directed at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter." She stated before turning to me. "And you're Carol Potter." I nodded along with Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Nico smiled broadened, while Draco started to smirk. Then he stared at me, and then he looked at the window.

"Oh my Gods, we're almost there!" Draco cried out and ran out of the room along with Hermione. I stared at the three boys and then left.

* * *

A screeching sound overtook the train when we arrived at Hogwarts. I stared at the castle that was looming in the distance. Nico pounded on the door.

"Carol, are you ready?"

"Yeah." I told him. I guessed that he was smirking as I opened the door to see him wearing the robes and looking quite angry about them.

"Oh stop complaining, their not that bad." I told him. He glared at the floor.

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yep, I had to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs." Nico looked horrified. A bell rang and Hagrid's voice reached my ears through the thin glass.

"First yers, first yers!" He called. Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand pulled me down the hallway of the train and onto the platform. Hagrid saw us, and then saw our held hands and glared at us. Nico let go and blushed a beautiful shade of red that looked stunning on his pale skin. Hagrid seemed happier.

"Carol, Nico, great to see you!" He told us. We nodded in synch and then jumped in the same boat with Hermione and Draco, who were both awesome. Hermione is smart and caring, while Draco is _cute. _Like, seriously cute. Suddenly, something seemed to cover my ears, and I passed out from shock.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I rolled my eyes as Carol slumped onto the boat and turned to my two best friends.

"So, to business. Why are you here? You aren't blessed by Hecate." Draco shook his head along with Hermione.

"My mom wanted me to enrich my knowledge." Draco told me while running his hand through his hair. I turned to my half sister.

"Dad wanted someone to look out for you, someone who is smart and how he put it, 'backup for my useless son.'" I winced and then laughed along with the son of Athena and my sister. Then the ship reached shore and I cursed.

"Damn, she's still asleep." Draco nodded his head and whispered something into her ear. Carol's eyes popped open and she stared wildly around.

"My ears. Someone was blocking my ears." she told me, and I nodded.

"I know, some people get that when they arrive at Hogwarts." Okay, maybe I was making this up.

"Oh, okay. Remember we need to go see Dumbledore." I nodded once again. She sighed and got up and then blushed as she noticed Draco and Hermione staring at her.

"Sorry, don't know what happened to me." she told them. Draco nodded, his eyes on my and seemed to ask permission, until I realized why. Above her head, almost shrouded by shadows, was a skull and crossbones. Hades just claimed Carol.


	20. Chapter 19

**Me: Re-watching Doctor Who episodes because I am all caught up. Can't wait for November 13th! Love how the Tenth Doctor is walking away the alien is coming up to kill him and he says, "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." And while he is saying that, he throws the orange and the alien falls off and dies. So awesome!**

**(10) Doctor: Alice saw Rose and myself! Please review and also read The Lord of Time Chosen One.**

**From now one, each of these is one chapter.**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I was confused, worried, and I really wanted to call someone, preferably Seaweed Brain, but Hermione and Draco would have to do. Draco was in shock and Hermione was grinning.

"We have another..." I slapped a hand over her mouth causing Carol to look at me.

"We can't talk about this, not with everyone here." I hissed and let my hand fall and followed all the other first years towards the castle. Carol seemed dazed, like someone had just shocked her. Maybe dad was talking to her, but then she shook her head and turned to me.

"We need to go see Dumbledore." She reminded me. I nodded and started to walk towards the castle with a new sense of purpose. Carol followed me her eyes darting around in the shadows. We walked in with the others, but broke off once we walked into the so called "Great Hall." To someone who hasn't been to Olympus, you'd marvel at the beauty and size. To someone who has, you think it is puny compared to the Throne Room. That's what I thought. Carol seemed to think so too, or she just didn't seem to care about the hall, because she didn't complain about the speed of which we walked through.

"So, this is his office." She stated once we reached the stone thingy that guarded it.

"Yeah, wonder what the password is...Oh." At the word "password" a staircase rose from the floor and connected to a door I didn't notice until then. "You Brits need better passwords." I stated as we climbed the stone staircase. I knocked on the door and a man that I knew wasn't Dumbledore greeted us. I knew he wasn't Dumbledore because he's Severus Snape, my half brother.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The man that greeted us had the greasy hair. Not just normal grease, but grease as in, I was surprised that grease wasn't falling off his hair, grease. He looked down at Nico and his face changed from disgusted to slightly disgusted. He opened the door wider, but when I passed him, he seemed to have trouble breathing. But he stopped, which was a pity because he seemed like a jerk and I wanted him to die. Behind a desk was an old dude that I assumed to be Dumbledore.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Before, I said that you were going to be in year Zero, however I changed my mind. Instead you will both be going into year One with everyone else." Nico and I nodded and then Dumbledore turned to Nico.

"I trust that you will be able to tell her." Nico nodded again, his eyes unreadable. "Good, well I'll go down to dinner. Severus will you please help Nico with explaining what she is." Severus nodded stonily while I bristled at the Headmaster calling me 'she.' I was in the room, and I did have a name. Dumbledore left the office and the two turned to me. For the first time I noticed how similar they were. They both had black hair, those Nico's was sort of longer. They both had an aurora of darkness. And they both looked like they didn't really like company.

"Do you know anything about the Greek Myths?" Severus asked.

"No. Aunt Petunia wouldn't let me check out any of the library books." Severus looked angry at that, so Nico spoke.

"Well, I'll just put this bluntly because I've never explained this to anyone. Greek Gods and Goddess are real and in all the myths, they would go down and have kids with mortals. They still do that. Snape is my half brother and our dad is Hades. Hermione's dad is Hades, and Draco's mom is Athena."

"Why are you telling me this?" Snape nodded, apparently I have a brain.

"Yeah Nico, why does Dumbledore want her to know now?" Nico punched his brother, who rubbed his shoulder.

"She was claimed when we arrived."

"I was?"

"Yeah, that's why we were staring at you're head. You're my other half sister." Snape looked taken aback before giving me a hug. Then he pushed some hair out of my face and noticed the scar. Meanwhile, I was totally scared and slightly disgusted. I was more than please when he dropped me, because he had lifted me up in the hug.

"You have the scar, but you weren't in the prophecy. When were you born?"

"June 1st."

"You weren't in the prophecy, were you even in the room?"

"I don't know. I was only a few months old." Nico waved his hands wildly.

"Yeah, we can discuss Moldy guy later. We need to get sorted." Too late, a hat appeared in the office. It started, if a hat can do that, when it saw us all staring at it.

_"Why aren't you in the Dining Hall?"_ **(Forgot the name and now going to call it that.) **

"Sorting Hat, these two need to be sorted." Snape commanded and then had Nico go first because of his last name.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

The minute that my half brother put the hat on my head, it spoke to me. Sort of creepy.

_"Hello, you're related to Snape. I can sense that. Nasty father you have." _Thunder boomed outside.

"Don't talk badly about my father, he's powerful." I replied to the hat. That sounds wrong.

_"Sorry. Oh, there's a girl in your life." _

"Don't go there."

_"A war. Wait, you're blocking me." _

"Yeah, and I'm going to keep blocking you.

_"Fine, I have to attack." _Then the damn hat started to attack my mental shields.

_"Let me see!" _

"No way!"

_"Yes!" _I. HATE. FUCKING. HATS! It got into my memories. The memories of loss and sorrow, the dream of Alice. Okay, those where nice to relive. She is pretty, maybe I should date her, once I find her, and if she's real. I've only seen her, and that was in a dream. She was smiling at Percy.

_"Oh my Gods. Oh my Gods! How are you sane? You are brave, but not daring. You're not super loyal, and you really need to read more. In other words, you are..."_

_"Slytherin!"_

Snape smiled as he plucked the hat off my head.

"You're in my house." He stated proudly before beckoning Carol onto the stool.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Snape put the hat on my head, and I was greeted with a voice.

_"Hello. I am the Sorting Hat. Let's see...Why aren't you opening your mind. Open your mind!"_

"You really don't want to see them. I've had a really bad life."

_"I can handle it."_

"Fine, but I'm sorry for the pain you'll have to see." Every memory I unlocked. I showed him it all, and soon tears rolled down my face and the hat was making whimpering noises.

_"An outcast in you're own family. Your Uncle, beating you. But even then, you aren't evil."_

_"Slytherin!"_

Snape smiled, because I was in his house.


	21. Chapter 20

**Me: Hey, The Lord of Time Chosen One is complete.**

**Nico: It is very important.**

**Carol: It goes with the story.**

**Nico: Alice is in there. kirbybear12 owns nothing!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Snape led us down to the Common Room doors and reminded us that we couldn't tell anyone, minus the demigods, about demigod business. Nico smirked as his brother walked away because Nico had tapped a note calling him a, 'very ugly bat.' The door swung open when we uttered the password, (snakes,) and instantly Draco jumped in front of us.

"I knew it! You're a snake!" He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What's you're last name?" I winced at the question.

"Uh, Potter." I stated slowly. Draco's eyebrows appeared to be trying to hide in his hair.

"Like, Harry Potter's younger sister?" I nodded and Draco winced before turning away. Nico glared at his back before turning to me.

"He'll get around to the idea. Now I'm going to bed." He smiled, winked, and walked towards the boy's dormitory. Draco watched him before walking in the same direction. Even from a distance, I could see his brow clenched. I sighed, there was no one here to talk to and since it was only eight, I decided to go over to Gryffindor, because Snape had told me that my brother was there.

I got lost twice on the way there, blame the staircases. So when I finally got to a fat lady, I decided to ask her where the Common Room is.

"Excuse me, but where is the Gryffindor Common Room? I need to see my brother."

"The Common Room is right behind me. What's the password?" I shrugged helplessly and then tried to get in by glaring. I'm the daughter of Hades, shouldn't I have like, special glaring powers?

"You know, glaring will just make me tell someone."

"Will you please tell Harry that his sister is out here." The Fat Lady, she was rather fat, sighed and disappeared. A few minutes later a boy with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes that glasses cover. He was in other words, Harry Potter, my older brother.

"Carol! I didn't see you at the sorting, are you alright?" I nodded and gave him a hug. In the process of that said hug, I knocked my wrist into the wall on accident. I hissed in pain.

"Fine, never better." I lied. Harry seemed to be too troubled to notice the hiss or the fact that I was lying.

"What house are you in?" He asked, his eyes searching for the red lion. Instead they fell on the snake.

"Slytherin."

"Carol, how dare you! Our parents were both in Gryffindor and you're dishonoring their memory!"

"I'm not dishonoring them, and if you think I am just because I'm a Snake, then you are."

"I am? Mum died for me, not for you!" I felt hot tears coming into my eyes.

"Fine, I can tell when you don't want me. I won't be coming back to the Durselys, I can stay with my real friends!" A red head came out and glared at me.

"We don't want Snakes on our doorsteps like lost puppies. Why don't you get lost." The tears were flowing freely but I didn't care. Until Draco and Nico came.

"Carol what's wrong?" they asked together before smiling at each other.

"Nothing. I was just saying goodbye to my brother." I told them while turning to them. Draco looked angry when he saw the tears, but his glare was nothing compared to Nico's. Harry stumbled backwards running into the red head that I recognized from the train. What was his name, Ron, that was it.

"What did you say to her?" Nico asked his hand reaching for a skull ring I didn't notice. He twisted it and I felt myself pale, it was a pure black sword. Harry and Ron laughed.

"What are you going to do with a club?" I stared at them, very confused until Draco came over and whispered in my ear,

"They can't see it, to them it's just a club." I nodded before slowly stepping back. "Aren't you going to stop him?" I shook my head.

"He said mum died from him, not me." Draco started to glare and then reached for his own sword. Now Ron and Harry looked worried as two angry boys came towards them with bats, or swords.

"You take that back Potter, or I will hit you to death with this...this bat." As he raised it, I imagined what my mum would be doing. Would she be punishing him, or letting him off the hook. I looked over at Harry and saw that he was glaring at me.

"Aren't you going to help me. They're your friends. Show you care about your brother. By the way, I've learned stuff from Uncle Vernon..." Draco was right in front of him, his sword right above his heart.

"Don't even finish that sentence." He warned at looked Nico.

"Will they hurt him?"

"Only mine, Draco's won't do anything."

"Don't kill them, only hurt them, actually only hurt Harry." I winked and Draco who took that as his cue to walk away from the hallway. He hurriedly put his sword away and smiled at me. I smiled back. While we were walking, Draco told me jokes that kept my sprits up.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Lily was going to kill me later, I just cut Harry's arm a little bit, just a long scratch. He deserved worse, anyone does who tells that to their younger sister. That night I didn't have any dreams, which was good, because I was tired. I felt like a zombie when I was going to breakfast, until Draco asked me a question about Carol.

"What's up with her wrist?" I looked over at Carol to see her holding the wrist that her Uncle had broke. Tears started to flow into her eyes and she hurriedly left the Dinning Hall. Draco and I looked at each other before leaving and following her fading footsteps. We traced them to the Common Room which we entered to see her on the floor, her face white because of pain.


	22. Chapter 21

**Me: Hey, The Lord of Time Chosen One is complete.**

**Nico: It is very important.**

**Carol: It goes with the story.**

**Nico: Alice is in there. kirbybear12 owns nothing!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Snape led us down to the Common Room doors and reminded us that we couldn't tell anyone, minus the demigods, about demigod business. Nico smirked as his brother walked away because Nico had tapped a note calling him a, 'very ugly bat.' The door swung open when we uttered the password, (snakes,) and instantly Draco jumped in front of us.

"I knew it! You're a snake!" He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What's you're last name?" I winced at the question.

"Uh, Potter." I stated slowly. Draco's eyebrows appeared to be trying to hide in his hair.

"Like, Harry Potter's younger sister?" I nodded and Draco winced before turning away. Nico glared at his back before turning to me.

"He'll get around to the idea. Now I'm going to bed." He smiled, winked, and walked towards the boy's dormitory. Draco watched him before walking in the same direction. Even from a distance, I could see his brow clenched. I sighed, there was no one here to talk to and since it was only eight, I decided to go over to Gryffindor, because Snape had told me that my brother was there.

I got lost twice on the way there, blame the staircases. So when I finally got to a fat lady, I decided to ask her where the Common Room is.

"Excuse me, but where is the Gryffindor Common Room? I need to see my brother."

"The Common Room is right behind me. What's the password?" I shrugged helplessly and then tried to get in by glaring. I'm the daughter of Hades, shouldn't I have like, special glaring powers?

"You know, glaring will just make me tell someone."

"Will you please tell Harry that his sister is out here." The Fat Lady, she was rather fat, sighed and disappeared. A few minutes later a boy with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes that glasses cover. He was in other words, Harry Potter, my older brother.

"Carol! I didn't see you at the sorting, are you alright?" I nodded and gave him a hug. In the process of that said hug, I knocked my wrist into the wall on accident. I hissed in pain.

"Fine, never better." I lied. Harry seemed to be too troubled to notice the hiss or the fact that I was lying.

"What house are you in?" He asked, his eyes searching for the red lion. Instead they fell on the snake.

"Slytherin."

"Carol, how dare you! Our parents were both in Gryffindor and you're dishonoring their memory!"

"I'm not dishonoring them, and if you think I am just because I'm a Snake, then you are."

"I am? Mum died for me, not for you!" I felt hot tears coming into my eyes.

"Fine, I can tell when you don't want me. I won't be coming back to the Durselys, I can stay with my real friends!" A red head came out and glared at me.

"We don't want Snakes on our doorsteps like lost puppies. Why don't you get lost." The tears were flowing freely but I didn't care. Until Draco and Nico came.

"Carol what's wrong?" they asked together before smiling at each other.

"Nothing. I was just saying goodbye to my brother." I told them while turning to them. Draco looked angry when he saw the tears, but his glare was nothing compared to Nico's. Harry stumbled backwards running into the red head that I recognized from the train. What was his name, Ron, that was it.

"What did you say to her?" Nico asked his hand reaching for a skull ring I didn't notice. He twisted it and I felt myself pale, it was a pure black sword. Harry and Ron laughed.

"What are you going to do with a club?" I stared at them, very confused until Draco came over and whispered in my ear,

"They can't see it, to them it's just a club." I nodded before slowly stepping back. "Aren't you going to stop him?" I shook my head.

"He said mum died from him, not me." Draco started to glare and then reached for his own sword. Now Ron and Harry looked worried as two angry boys came towards them with bats, or swords.

"You take that back Potter, or I will hit you to death with this...this bat." As he raised it, I imagined what my mum would be doing. Would she be punishing him, or letting him off the hook. I looked over at Harry and saw that he was glaring at me.

"Aren't you going to help me. They're your friends. Show you care about your brother. By the way, I've learned stuff from Uncle Vernon..." Draco was right in front of him, his sword right above his heart.

"Don't even finish that sentence." He warned at looked Nico.

"Will they hurt him?"

"Only mine, Draco's won't do anything."

"Don't kill them, only hurt them, actually only hurt Harry." I winked and Draco who took that as his cue to walk away from the hallway. He hurriedly put his sword away and smiled at me. I smiled back. While we were walking, Draco told me jokes that kept my sprits up.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Lily was going to kill me later, I just cut Harry's arm a little bit, just a long scratch. He deserved worse, anyone does who tells that to their younger sister. That night I didn't have any dreams, which was good, because I was tired. I felt like a zombie when I was going to breakfast, until Draco asked me a question about Carol.

"What's up with her wrist?" I looked over at Carol to see her holding the wrist that her Uncle had broke. Tears started to flow into her eyes and she hurriedly left the Dinning Hall. Draco and I looked at each other before leaving and following her fading footsteps. We traced them to the Common Room which we entered to see her on the floor, her face white because of pain.

"She's not dead, just really injured. It's that damn wrist!"

"How did she break it?"

"Her Uncle. He's abusive and at the time, drunk." Draco knelt over her and poured some Nectar over her wrist. She shivered slightly, and then fell into a lighter sleep, or a nightmare. Whichever one, she twitched in my arms as I carried her to the Boy's Dormitory, the Girl's have some sort of spell. Draco followed worriedly and decided to wait until she woke up.

"Tell Snape, he'll write us an excuse." He told me while staring at Carol's wrist. I nodded and left.


	23. Chapter 22

**Me: Finished The Lord of Time Chosen One, please read!**

**Nico: She owns nothing that has to do with PJO or HP, except Carol and some of plot.**

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I watched as Carol shivered in her sleep, her skin was paler than usual. The dormitory doors flew open and banged onto the wall. Snape stood there with Nico in his shadow.

"What happened? How did she hurt her wrist?" I glared at Nico, because only he can control his older brother.

"Her Uncle. He's abusive and at the moment when this happened, drunk." Carol shivered violently before falling deathly still. Then her eyes opened.

"What's going on?" I sighed in relief but Snape walked forwards and stared at her.

"How did you hurt your wrist?"

"I'm sorry, but I rather not say." Snape glowered at this.

"Well, until you tell, you aren't going to my class." She mocked horror and then shook her head. We all glared at her and she put up her good hand in surrender.

"Alright, it was my Uncle. He tripped and pushed me against the wall." Snape shook his head slowly.

"I bet that if I took a scan on all the damage your body has endured, I find ten years of abuse." She looked down at the ground and nodded. "I'll do a spell on your wrist to keep it stable. Don't use it. Now come on, we need to get to potions, surprisingly, class starts in three minutes. We just might make it. Oh, and does your brother like attention?" Carol shrugged. And Snape winked before jogging out of the dormitory with Nico hot on his heels. I stayed behind and helped Carol to her feet and carried her items. Secretly, I was please, I really liked her.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

We arrived one minute late, to see that Snape and Nico were missing. Draco winked and offered me the chair furthers from the door in the very back of the classroom. Harry sat next to Ron with Hermione sitting behind them. Still in hearing distance, but not sitting with them. Then Nico walked in sat down on the outside seat, and then Snape walked in. His black robes bellowed behind him, and he looked like a cat who just ate a bird and got away with it. Satisfaction. He strolled in and then stood far away from Harry's desk. So far away that Harry wouldn't be able to pay attention, because this was a very large classroom, and Snape talked in a purposely soft voice, to where only the Slytherins could hear, and Hermione, who had probably gotten the lesson plans before.

"In my class, you will be learning the art of..." Snape's lip curled as Harry looked around the classroom, not paying attention at all. "Mr. Potter, our little celebrity." Harry glanced up and then shrugged.

"If you say so, Mr. Bat." Nico, Hermione, Draco, and myself tensed. Did he really just say that?

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape turned back to the class, but Harry decided that he was still talking.

"You know, I have a sister, she survived. In fact why don't you turn your heads to the back of the room. She loves attention." Instantly everyone, except the demigods, turned their heads to stare at me. I felt myself start to shake, and Harry smirked as he recognized the signs for me having a panic attack. Snape looked over, curious about what Harry was doing, and his lip curled.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. di Angelo, please take Carol back to the Common Room and stay there until she calms down. As for you." He turned to Harry, who suddenly looked worried. "You will have dentation for the rest of the week every night starting at eight." Harry looked angry, his emerald green eyes flashed as he glared at Snape. Nico got up quickly, then Draco, and then me. We all walked out towards the Common Room, I was shivering.

"Carol, why did he do that?" Draco asked, his gray eyes met mine with care that surprised me.

"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't like me." This statement started another panic attack that the two hurried to stop. Finally, I stopped having my panic attacks and relaxed, they always left me exhausted. Nico and Draco slumped into their seats besides me, equally tired.

"You need to stop worrying. And if Harry doesn't want you or like you, then you need to know that you have us, you have everyone at Camp Half-Blood." Nico rolled his eyes at Draco's blunder.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's one of the only safe places for demigods, what we are." I nodded and then smiled gratefully,

"Thanks for calming me down, but if I'm correct, it's lunch soon." Nico perked up at the mention of food and hurriedly nodded. He then dashed out of the Common Room leaving me alone with Draco.

"Here, I'll walk you there. Nico and I agreed that you shouldn't be alone. Your brother might get mad at you." He helped me get up and then, true to his word, walked right besides me to the Dining Hall. Nothing could ruin the peaceful moment except for Harry.

"Carol, how could you?! You got me in trouble! I have dentation for a month thanks to you. I thought I could except better, but I was wrong. You're just like a Snake, waiting until I finally get recognized and then you slither in and steal it! I helped you, I stole food for you, and you repay me with this. Well no more, you're just as bad as Dudley." Harry turned his fool attention on Draco. "And you better stay away from her. I don't care if you're housemates, you deserve better." Draco made a deep growling noise that went unheard by Harry.

"Why did he steal food for you?" Draco asked once we were sitting in the Dinning Hall.

"Punishment." I told him, and watched as anger became the expression on his face.

"You don't deserve that!" He cried out. Nico sat down across from us and gave a small wave in greeting until I realized he was beckoning someone towards him. That someone was Professor McGonagall.

"I understand that all First years have to do flying lessons." I froze as Nico spoke. I hated heights.

"Yes Mr. di Angelo. Regardless of who our Un...your Uncle may be, I can't give you permission not to fly. You'll just have to offer the Gods some food. And Ms. Potter, I suggest you offer your food, we, I mean they, really like it." Her gray eyes flashed warningly, and Draco's mouth fell open.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"


	24. Chapter 23

**Me: Hey!**

**Nico: A friend said that FanFiction is illegal.**

**Percy: We showed her! kirbybear12 owns nothing except for some of plot and Carol Potter!**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Professor McGonagall, or Athena, smiled as her son recognized her.

"Yes, and you're the first one. Go get Hermione, Ginny, Cedric, Cho Chang, and Severus. I'll meet you all in my office." Draco nodded and quickly got up. In a couple of minutes, the group of demigods met outside Athena's office. Carol looked nervous, her honey brown eyes wide as she stared at the group of demigods at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled, some how my half sister could brighten the whole world with one smile. Ginny winked, and then decided to summon water, she's a daughter of Poseidon. Cedric winked at Cho before stealing her purse off her shoulder, he's a son of Hermes. Cho glared and then whipped out her makeup even though she was already flawless, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. And Severus looked downright embarrassed, causing ripples in the shadows. Draco tapped on the door, and Athena let us enter. She had changed out of her robes into a white blouse and jeans. Her hair was back to blonde and wasn't in the strict bun that it had been. We all knelt at her feet.

"Hello Lady Athena." We all respectfully said.

"Rise my heroes. I am glad to see you all. Now, the Gods have noticed less offerings coming from here. Poseidon just wanted us all to come here and scare you, but Zeus sent me to see what is going on. I expected to see that you were all being lazy, instead I find that you have no way of offering us food. I immediately contacted Zeus and the others. We have decided that you will be exempt from giving us offerings." A muffled yelp that made Athena pause in her pacing. "We have been overheard. Heroes, this is a call to arms, everyone outside now." We all drew our weapons. I usually carry extra knives so gave Carol one.

"You have to be quick, sis." All the demigods charged out the doors to see Ron and Harry glaring at, Percy.

"I need to talk to Ginny, it's rather important." Ginny winced as Ron turned a dark shade of red.

"Ginny my sister, why would she want to talk to you? She's never met you!" Percy glared at this and slowly slipped his pen out of his pocket.

"She's my sister. And if you ever say that lie again, I will show you what this pen can do." I decided that I should probably intervene, but Ginny beat me to the chase.

"Percy! I told you not to visit without telling me." She smiled and then ran over and gave her brother, not half brother, a hug. The reason why they're full siblings is, when Ginny was born, Hecate blessed her with magic. Sally decided that she wanted Ginny to grow up with a family that knows magic. She got advice and met with the Weasleys, who went into denial and decided that Sally was crazy and wasn't fit to care for Ginny and took her. Percy only met her last year when he and Mrs. O'Leary messed up on shadow traveling and landed at the burrow.

"Gin...Gin...Ginny! How do you know each other?" Ron spluttered. Harry wasn't even paying attention to their conversation, he had eyes only on Carol and Draco, who were laughing and just joking around.

"Uh, Ron. This is my real brother, Percy Jackson." Ron started to splutter again while Harry started to size up Percy, noticing the similarities. They both had black hair and green eyes, though Percy's were sea green while Harry's were emerald. That's where the similarities ended. Percy was stronger, and tanner, while Harry was skinny and had an arrogant gleam in his eyes.

"Well, you two better leave." I stated and watched as Ron and Harry started to back away slowly. They turned around and ran away like frightened little children, which they should be, considering the fact that there were eight demigods glaring at them with swords or daggers, or in my case, both. Ginny glared at Percy and then flipped him over by his wrist.

"What the Hades Percy! You could have blown all our covers. And you two!" Ginny's temper, which was all from Poseidon, was famous at Camp, and she's only been there for one month at the most. Draco backed up slowly with Carol doing the same behind him. "Harry only hates you more now, if that's possible. If you two are going to date," Draco was red while Carol turned the opposite color and became pure white. Even Ginny blushed at the subject matter. "If you two are going to date without Harry finding out, then you need to stop being so cute." Snape looked at Draco with narrowed eyes.

"When do you get permission to date my younger sister." Draco seemed to blush even more. I snorted causing Snape to glare at me. He didn't want Carol to date Draco, or anyone.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

After a very long talk with Snape, Draco came out looking pleased but tired. I walked next to him presumably going to the Common Room, but he pulled me down a deserted hallway and into an empty classroom that was dark. He smiled and I felt my cheeks warm.

"How old are you?" Draco asked, I was distracted by how close he was, and how his gray eyes flashed as he spoke and how his hair was almost perfectly combed. A shiver ran down my spine as I answered.

"I'm ten. Dumbledore let me in early because of my Aunt and Uncle." Draco smiled slightly, and once again I was distracted by him, only this time it was his full lips quirking up, the small dimple in his left cheek.

"I'm eleven, but when you've fought monsters for four years, then you start to feel older than your actual age." I didn't even hear what he was saying, I was too caught up with what he was saying. Something overcame me, and I leaned my head forwards and my lip brushed his. Draco stiffened and then returned the kiss. I pulled away and stared at him. He smiled slightly and then he kissed me. He was the one to pull away, and he smiled again. "Carol Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded and Draco smiled. We walked to the Common Room, hand in hand, but we separated before going in. Nico wasn't fooled, he smirked at us.

"Draco, I don't think Snape gave you permission to snog our little sister, in fact, I believe he said..."

"I said, Mr. Malfoy, to work on your grades." Snape strolled into the suddenly empty Common Room. "I usually come in here at one, but I decided to come in here at twelve thirty. I have noticed something odd with Professor Quirrell and I want you to put the demigods on high alert."


	25. Chapter 24

**Me: Just started to watch Torchwood. Watching episode 4, Cyberwoman!**

**Nico: Read The Titan Lord's Chosen One, it is very important to this book.**

**Ginny: Whoever is the 50th reviewer gets an awesome mention in my book and virtual smiles!**

**Me: I'm not British, therefore I can't own Harry Potter. I'm not a guy, so I can't own PJO!**

**Nico: Get your facts straight.**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I groaned as I woke up and got dressed. I'm not a morning person even though I've gone through my whole life waking up on command. At breakfast, the owls came with there mails and Draco's eagle like one dropped a letter on expensive parchment and a small box presumably filled with sweets.

"Here Carol, I actually don't like them." I rolled my eyes.

"Draco, that takes the shine off of the gift but thank you." Draco smirked and leaned in for a quick peck.

"Happy Halloween." Nico looked up at this and then seemed to get a blank look on his face. Draco did the same and then all the demigods did. I looked around, and I was also attacked.

_"Another child of Hades. Leave this place now, or you will be removed forcefully." _

"Who are you?" I mentally asked the voice.

_"Why, don't you remember? Here, I will show you." _The presence was pure evil as it shifted through memories so old, I didn't even know they existed. It found whatever it was looking for and pushed it to the front of my mind.

* * *

**Memory Lane!**

_Daddy had put me in a room that my mind somehow knew to be an office. People kept coming up to the door, but they stopped. I hear mommy put away Harry, but then something odd happened. The gate creaked up and something that sounded like a snake slithered over dead leaves. The door blasted open and I heard daddy fall. I wanted to cry, but I something was silencing me, and I couldn't. Mommy held Harry and pleaded for his life, never once pulling me into the picture, because no one knew I existed. A blinding green flash lit up the hallway, and I knew mommy was dead. Then it was Harry, and then me. Instead, an unearthly scream filled the house, and Harry started to cry. What seemed like forever passed when I heard a something coming up and taking Harry, leaving me. More time, and I started to cry softly. Then someone with graying hair picked me up. The moment his skin made contact with mine, searing pain was felt in my forehead, and I started to cry like a proper baby. The man held me for a minute and then with a faint pop, we left._

* * *

Someone screamed, and I looked around wildly to see everyone looking at me. I looked at Draco to see that his eyes were filled with worry and pain.

"Carol, are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head, which added more worry to his gray eyes.

"Someone screamed." I told him, and he shook his head.

"Not someone, you screamed." He lowered his voice and added, "Did that thing attack you too?" My bottom lip trembled as my answer.

"It was the him, Voldemort." Draco winced and shook the whole table, causing everyone but Nico, who was still having his private chat, to look at us in alarm.

"It can't have been, he's gone." Draco said this like he was trying to calm himself down instead of telling this to me.

"It told me his name, do you think would forget a name like that. Come to think of it, it sounds like the name of the bloke who tried to kill Harry. What was it, Moldywart, Voldymoldy? Oh I don't know!" Draco face-palmed.

"Voldemort tried to kill you're parents, not Moldywart!" He whispered hissed. Ducking his head underneath the table, he came up and banged his head on the table as Nico slammed the table with his hands.

"Alright Tom, you want to go through my memories, so let's go through ours!" Closing his eyes, Nico seemed to be concentration on something. In the process of this, he stood up from the table and then fell to his knees like a rag doll. His eyes opened, and he winked at us. Great, let's all watch Nico freak out everyone. He concentrated again, and his eyes turned blood red. He jogged straight over to Harry and then drew out his blade and pressed it against Harry's throat, which was unnaturally white, like his whole body. He hissed like a snake, and then slowly stumbled backwards, closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal the usual chocolate brown color. He smirked and then started to laugh. Soon, all the demigods were laughing, and then the whole Slytherin House started to laugh at Harry's expression. After a few minutes, the Dining Hall was bursting with laughter, except for Ron, who glowered at Nico, and the teachers. Snape was pretending, and failing, to look worried. Instead, his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Sprout was lightly stroking a potted flower and appeared to be in deep thought. Ms. Pomfrey was looking over a dazed McGonagall, because Athena had left her body and having been in that body for three hours, she had to wipe McGonagall's memory. And then there was Dumbledore's reaction. His eyes were sparkling behind his glasses with humor, but he put a good show on of pretending to look worried.

"Nico, that was bloody brilliant!" Draco yelled over the noise as Nico sat down. Nico gave a small smile.

"It was worth it." He told us with his usual self satisfied smirk. Dumbledore stood up and called the hall to order. After reminding us all that it was time for class, which caused everyone to groan, we went on our ways. Draco walked next to me, not holding my hand, but brushing against me all the same.

"Hello class, after that amusing performance by Nico," Everyone except Ron and Harry laughed at this statement. "I have decided to teach you a very complex potion called, 'The Art of Laughter.' If you do this correctly, then you will be laughing hysterically." He flicked his wand lazily and words appeared on the board. That made me find out something amazing about myself, I can't read. Then again, I've never been able to read well, and I've been to school. I leaned over to Draco, Nico was late again.

"I can't read the board, what does it say?" I hissed, Draco shrugged, a shrug that Snape caught. Instantly, sheets of paper appeared on the demigods' desks. I read it and saw that apparently, I can read Ancient Greek. I started to prepare the ingredients, and was one of the first ones done. Snape came over, like he was watching me, which is just as creepy as it sounds. He looked at the potion and nodded approvingly.

"You appear to have a natural talent at potion making." He told me and then leaned over to look at Draco's potion. "Add a little bit more of the beetle wings." He whispered. Draco nodded and winked at Snape, a wink that he returned. The door slammed off the wall as Nico ran in, his long black hair was rumpled, his brown eyes had a mad glint in them. I ran up to Snape and whispered something in his ear. Snape jumped and then sent everyone out but the demigods.

"I told Nico, Draco, and Carol to watch Professor Quirrell, something is off about him. Dumbledore told me to watch him, get help if I need to. Nico was watching Quirrell and noticed that he let his class out and then went into an empty classroom and sounded like he was being tortured." Snape waved his hands for Nico to start speaking, which he did.

"Right, so while Quirrell was sobbing, he said something about Halloween, which is today, so we need to be on guard. I suggest posting an hourly guard on him, someone that follows him and makes sure he doesn't do anything." We all nodded. Snape turned to Hermione, who smiled at her older brother.

"Hermione, tell Ginny. Is Percy still here?" Hermione shook her head.

"He left after his conversation was over. Apparently, the prophecy is almost upon us." Everyone winced except me.

"The what?" I asked feeling rather stupid. Hermione turned to me, sighed, and then started to explain.

"Basically, there's a prophecy about a child of the Big Three; Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus; is going to decide the fate of Western Civilization and the Gods. There's going to be a huge battle and we're going to attend, including you. Which means you need to train." She stopped and blushed. Snape, Draco, and Nico smirked at her rambling, while I didn't know what to do.

"We need to tell the other demigods. Hermione, will you tell everyone to meet here in twenty minutes?" Hermione nodded. Snape waved his hand and we took that as a cue to leave.

"What does Hermione mean by training?" I asked Draco. Nico had gone ahead, not wanting to, "Witness the love fest," as he put it.

"I need to train you how to fight. If we live through the night, I'll teach you in the morning." I smiled at that.

"I'm holding you to that promise." I teased. Draco laughed and gave me a nice kiss that made my insides feel like fire was burning through them in a good way.


	26. Chapter 25

**Me: I reached 50 reviews! *Happy Dance***

**Nico: Yay, so we would like to thank you!**

**Carol: Smiles for all! :)**

**Alice: Nico, our second book is going to start once she posts this chapter.**

**Doctor (10): That is Wonderful! She owns nothing!**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I stood outside Quarrel's door feeling more alone than ever. I had no one that loved me the way Carol and Draco love each other. Percy has Annabeth, Carol has Draco, Cho and Cedric are starting to drift together, the list is endless. I glared out the window, lost in thought. The door behind me opened and I spun around to see a trembling Professor Quarrel, his purple turban seemed to be messily rapped on his head.

"M-M-Mr. di An-Ang-Angelo. Wh-Wh-What a won-wonderful sur-sur-surprise. I wasn't ex-expecting you. Wh-Why aren't yo-you at the fe-feast?" I shrugged, trying to look innocent, which isn't easy for me, considering the fact that I'm a son of Hades I'm thinking about killing the person in front of me.

"Oh you know, I was just wondering if you could help me with vampires." I said, making up the first thing that came to mind. Quarrel shivered at the word.

"Wh-Why wou-wou-would yo-you want to learn that?" He questioned, his voice gathering strength as he spoke. Maybe the whole stuttering thing was just a cover.

"Just trying to prepare myself for the outside world." I lowered my voice and continued, "Rumor has it that Voldemort is getting stronger." A full body shiver followed by, a snarl? I probably just heard wrong. Suddenly, Snape came strolling up the hallway, causing the shadows to ripple and spread in his wake. Someone was pissed, and they say I have temper issues.

"Nico, there you are. I need to teach you about the potion you missed in class." His cold voice echoed through the hallway even though he was almost whispering. I grinned cheekily and waved goodbye to Quarrel before walking away. Snape glared at me once we were in the potion room, then he went mental, as the Brits say it.

"Vampires! I thought you were going crazy, and then you told him about Voldemort. You better have a valid reason for this." I knew my brother well enough to know his anger went beyond this.

"What else is bothering you?" His eyes were blazing as he met mine and then muttered,

"A new God." Okay, how is that bad?

"How is that bad?" I asked, voicing my question.

"It's bad because they're thinking of giving up father's throne for him." He growled.

"What is he the God of?"

"He is the God of pureness and loyalty, the God of betrayal and hopefulness. In other words, he is the God of pure awesomeness." A sound of applause, not thunder, echoed from the outside world. I raised an eyebrow not even bothering to utter the question. Snape nodded, his lips quirking up into the beginning of a smirk.

"Wait, what about Quarrel?" Snape sighed.

"Whatever he's planning can't be stopped. Go up to dinner, I already told the others." I smiled at my older brother and then jogged upstairs, ready to eat the dinner.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Nico sat down on my right side, he was late, again. While everyone else got there seconds or thirds, Nico dug into his first serving and chewed it before eating another slice of, something.

"Why are you so late?" A familiar snide voice questioned as Harry walked up. He was obviously trying to do the swag walk, but instead he looked like he was trying to shake his ass into everyone faces. Half the hall were trying not to laugh, while the other half were trying not to puke because they were next to Harry as he was 'ass walking.' Beside me, Nico leaned next to me.

"I swing my ass in your face, I swing my ass in your face, I swing my ass in your face." He whisper sang. I started to laugh, causing Draco to look over. Nico ran over and whispered the song into his ear, causing Draco to burst out laughing.

"Tell the others." He chortled. Nico nodded and soon all the demigods were laughing at Harry's walk.

"So Nico, wait, what is wrong with your mother for naming you that? Was she drunk for naming you after a girl?" Nico glared and I noticed that the Bloody Barron shifted nervously and then disappeared. All the other house ghost did the same. Shadows started to fill the Dining Hall, and I caught Hermione looking worriedly over at Nico, who was reaching for one of his many daggers.

"My mother is dead, Potter. And no, she wasn't drunk, I'm Italian. That is an Italian name Ass Swinger." Draco and I started to laugh again at the nickname.

"What did you just call me?" Harry asked.

"Ass Swinger." Nico started to laugh along with us, and soon we were laughing together. We were cut short by the doors slamming open and Professor Quirrell coming in.

"Troll, in the dungen! Thought you ought to know." He fell forwards as the hall started to process what he said.

"3,2,1." Nico counted down. Right on one, screams echoed through the hall. Everyone was freaking out.

"Students, students, STUDENTS! Prefects, please take your houses to their common room. McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Sprout, please come with me. Snape you know what to do." The students were already leaving when Snape met the eyes of each demigod. We all nodded and Nico gave me a knife.

"Here, just hold on to it." He told me and I felt pride run through my veins.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I watched as Snape met the eyes of Draco, Nico, Hermione, Cedric, Cho, and Carol. Draco, Nico, and Carol made sense, they were in his house. But Hermione, Cedric and Cho, no sense what so ever. Because I deserve to be the best at this school, I grabbed Ron's arm and we devised a plan. We would stick to the shadows and follow them around. I could get my little sister back, make her see who was boss, me. A warning bell rang in my head, I was sounding like Uncle Vernon! For a second, I was disgusted in myself. But then I though about how Carol had betrayed me, had ignored my warnings. I watched warily as Carol took something that looked like a black dagger.

"What type of metal?" She asked Nico.

"Stygian, it can harm anyone. That's how I got your brother." She laughed and then jogged towards Draco.

"So, does this count as our first date?" She questioned, leaning her head onto Draco's collarbone as she did so. Draco chuckled and put his arm lazily around her.

"If you want it to." She smiled and kissed him. "I'm taking that as a yes." She nodded and Cho came up.

"You two and Nico are going with Snape to stop Quirrell from going anywhere. And you two make such a cute couple! I have to come up with a name." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I've got it! Caco!" Draco stared at Cho.

"Only children of Athena can say that expression and not be looked at oddly." He drawled to the amusement of Carol and Nico, who started to laugh. Their humor was short lived by Snape coming up.

"Draco, Nico, Carol, we need to go to the third floor corridor. Quirrell is going to try and get into the out-of-bound section. Cho, stay with Hermione and Cedric. Keep a eye out for Potter. He seems to have inherited his father's gift of not knowing when to follow people."

"You knew my father or step-father." Carol gasped, causing Snape to look down.

"Yes, I did."

"Was he like Harry, as in arrogant and rude?"

"To me, he was. We really didn't get along well."

"If he was like Harry than I agree with you." Ron slapped his hand over my mouth before I could yell at Carol for betraying our parents. Snape smiled fondly at Carol and then started to walk to the staircase. Draco, Nico, and Carol followed.

"What are we going to do mate?" Ron asked.

"Simple, we're going to stay down here." Ron simply nodded, he was willing to do anything I asked. So we stood there as my sister's, I'm going to stop calling her that, footsteps disappeared. Then, a horrible smell filled the hallway, and a looming shadow started to show on the tile. Hermione stood and shouted something in a different language, and the others got up and drew weapons. The troll came into view, and Ron quivered and dashed into the bathroom. The troll grunted and heaved a really big club. I followed Ron into the bathroom and hid. I heard Hermione curse behind me before backing slowly in front of the door.


	27. Chapter 26

**Me: *Singing* I've written a letter to Daddy. His address is Heaven above. I've written dear daddy we miss you, the postmen said kisses were the best.**

**Nico: Make her stop! I have been wanting to kill myself listening to her!**

**Me: *Singing* Make them laugh, make them laugh, make them laugh, make them laugh, make them laugh!**

**Carol: Oh my Gods, someone do something!**

**Me: *Singing* Take, on me! Take me on! I'll be gone for a day or two!**

**Percy: She doesn't own PJO, that belongs to Rick Riordan, who can sing.**

**Me: This is going to be my song chapter! Lavender has an unique power for a child of Apollo, she can make people break into song, do anything with song. So people will be singing whatever she wants them to! Also, I got a question that will be answered at the end.**

**Nico: She doesn't own Harry Potter either, she isn't British.**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

We stared at the crack door with a sense of warning.

"Quirrell is already in there!" Snape shouted and he started to push open the door when a girl's voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"Sing Thrift Shop!" Instantly, I forgot what we were doing. I had to sing.

Draco: I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I, I, I'm hunting Looking for a come up

This is fuckin awesome

Snape: Walk in the club like what up? I got a big cock

Nah, I'm just pumped, bought some shit from the thrift shopIce on the fringe is so damn frosty

People like "Damn, it's a cold ass honkey"

Rolling in hella, headed to the mezzanine

Dressed in all pink except my gator shoes, those are green

Draped in a leopard mink, girl standing next to me

Probably shoulda washed this, smells like sheets, piss

But shit, it was 99 cents, buy it, cop it and washing it

'Bout to go and get some compliments, passing up on those moccasins  
Someone else has been walking in, bummy and grungy, Fuck it

I am stunting and flossing and saving my money and I am halla happy

That's a bargain Bitch.

I'mma take your grandpa style, I'mma take your grandpa style, no for real, ask your grandpa

Can I have his hand-me-downs? (thank you)

Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers,

dookie brown leather jacket that I found digging.

They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard

I bought a ski blanket, then I bought a knee board

Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello

John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no

I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those

The sneaker heads would be like "Ah, he got the Velcros"

Carol: I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I, I, I'm hunting

Looking for a come up

This is fuckin awesome

This is fucking awesome

Nico: What you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin?

What you knowing about wearing a fur fox skin?

I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage

One man's trash, that's another man's come up

Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button up shirt

'Cause right now, I'm up in her skirt

I'm at the Good will, you can find me in the bins

I'm that sucker, sucker searching in the section

Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy

I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second hand and I'll rock that mother fucker

The built in onsies with the socks on the mother fucker

I hit the party and they stop in that mother fucker

They be like "Oh that Gucci, that's hella tight"

I'm like "Yo, that's fifty dollars for a t-shirt"

Limited edition, let's do some simple addition

Fifty dollars for a t-shirt, that's just some ignorant bitch shit

I call that getting swindled and pimped, shit

I call that getting tricked by a business, that shirt's hella don't

And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't Peep game, come take a look through my telescope

Trying to get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't, man you hella won't

Draco: goodwill, be popping tags, yeah-ah-ah

Snape: I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I, I, I'm hunting

Looking for a come up

This is fuckin awesome  
Nico: I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible

I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road

I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible

I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road

Carol: I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I, I, I'm hunting

Looking for a come up

This is fuckin awesome

Draco: Is that your Grandma's coat? Hee hee!

A dazed look flew off our faces and Snape stumbled backwards.

"He's gone. While we were singing, he disappeared." Snape cursed in Ancient Greek and glared at us. "Fine out who has that power." He commanded in a very dark voice. Even Nico nodded, his usual back talk disappearing with Snape's mood. Snape nodded curtly and swiveled away, his black robes covering him for a second, and he's gone. Nico turned to me and then gaped at something to my right. I turned to see an image that seemed to be made out of water. Hermione was staring at the hallway with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, someone isn't in a good mood." She stated simply. Nico chuckled.

"Hey, we know all the demigods, right?"

"Yeah, unless one never made to Camp. Why, did you meet one?" She asked quizzically.

"Sort of. Some girl has the power to make people break into song." Hermione winced visibly at Nico's sentence.

"We need to talk then, that's what happened here." Nico raised his eyebrows at the sentence and seemed to be in shock, so Draco had to reply.

"We'll meet in the Dining Hall." Hermione nodded and turned to relay the information with the others, who were fine with that.

"See you there." Draco slashed through the image and we all walked downstairs.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I stood in front of the bathroom door to protect Harry and Ron. Despite how horrible they are, I couldn't let then die, they're mortals. The troll walked closer, his club raised.

"Με την καταμέτρηση μου!" I shouted and then I put up three fingers and counted down silently from 3 to 1. At 1, we charged forwards and killed the troll. Harry and Ron came out, trembling from fear.

"Η swinger κώλο φοβάται." Cedric stated from the back, which caused us to all laugh.

"Έτσι είναι η νυφίτσα." Ginny called, bringer more laughter. Harry stared at us blankly while Ron scratched his nose.

"Δεν είσαι Weasel, Ginny?" Ginny glared at him and then tapped her wand to her head, causing the red hair dye that Mrs. Weasley made her wear, change to her natural black. She then tapped her eye area causing them to turn to sea green.

"Όχι! Είμαι Jackson!" She cried fiercely. Ron took a step back at Ginny's transformation.

"Ginny, what happened to you? Your hair and your eyes."

"That was your mum's doing. She knows who I am, and she hid it from me. I only just met my real brother, Percy, last year." Her gaze level she turned to Harry, but just as she opened to her mouth to speak, a girl's voice, not Ginny's, echoed through the corridor.

"Ginny, Harry, sing: You're the One I Want!" I watched with horror and amusement as Harry and Ginny got a glazed look and their eyes and started to sing.

Ginny: Tell me about it stud!

Harry: I got chills

They're multiplyin'

And I'm losin' control

'Cause the power

you're supplyin'

it's electrifyin'

Ginny: You better shape up

'cause I need a man

and my heart is set on you

You better shape up

you better understand

to my hear I must be true

Harry: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do

Both: You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want) o, o, oo, honey

The one that I want

(you are the one I want) o, o, oo, honey

The one that I want

(you are the one I want want) o, o, oo, honey

The one I need

Oh, yes indeed

Ginny: If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey

meditate in my direction

Feel your way

Harry: I better shape up

'cause you need a man

Ginny: I need a man

who can keep me satisfied

Harry: I better shape up

if I'm gonna prove

Ginny: you better prove

that my faith is justified

Harry: Are you sure

Both: Yes, I'm down deep inside

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want want) o, o, oo, honey

The one that I want

(you are the one I want want) o, o, oo, honey

The one that I want

(you are the I want) o, o, oo

The one I need

Oh, yes indeed. (Repeat 2x)

Ginny shook her head.

"I did not mean that!" She shouted and started to reach for her sword but Cedric grabbed her arms like he had been standing next to her. Instead, he had been way down the corridor, near the other side. Because he's a son of Hermes, he can run very fast.

"Oi! Take your hands off my sister!" Ron yelled, his face red.

"I'm not your sister!" Ginny yelled at the same time that Cedric yelled:

"You don't want me to!" Ron chose to focus on Cedric.

"Yeah, I do. I told you to." He said this like he was trying to explain to a child how to do basic maths.

"No, because she will hurt you." Ron stepped backwards and tripped over his own robes, which caused Cho to giggle.

"Ces robes sont tellement horrible. Je ne peux pas les supporter, comme horrible façon! Ma mère ne serait pas content de me voir dans ces derniers." She stated in perfect French and then switched over to Ancient Greek.

"Ginny, θα πρέπει να ηρεμήσω. Ξέρω ότι είστε Τζάκσον, αλλά ο Ρον δεν το κάνει. Εκτός αυτού, εγώ θα ξεκινήσω ζητώντας σας με το πραγματικό σας όνομα, Μπεθ." Ginny was taken aback by what Cho had said.

"How do you know my real name? I never told you." She asked.

"I know these things, oui?" Ginny nodded.

"Why does she get to know you're name?" I complained, not even bothering with Anicent Greek because of the boys.

"Fine, my name is Beth Jackson." Ginny, or Beth, stated. Ron flushed and then ran off towards the Common Room. Harry stayed.

"Where's my sister?" He demanded.

"Why would you care, you bâtard?" Cho asked. I gaped at her.

"Cho, your language!"

"Sorry Hermione." I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"I care because she's my younger sister and she's in some cult or something!" He spat on the floor and thunder boomed outside.

"You might want to say...oh shit!" Cedric cussed as a reddish glow covered Harry. He was being claimed by Ares, the war god. I glared at Cedric for his language.

"Uh, Hermione, what about the others." Beth reminded me.

"Right. I'll IM them and we'll meet somewhere. I went off into a corner and sent a IM to Nico. Everyone was fine with meeting in the Dining Hall, so we made our way there.

* * *

**What do you think? Okay, answering question. One viewer asked why Carol has a scar since she wasn't in the room or anything. Here's the answer: While Lily was pleading, in her head she was saying: "Not both, not both!" Since Voldemort destroyed the house, Carol should have died. By chance, one of his spells, destruction, landed on Carol. Instead of a lightning bolt scar, she got a skull scar.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Me: This is going to be my second song chapter because I wanted to do four songs. So this will be fun, again!**

**Nico: NOOOOOOO! I sang Thrift Shop! **

**Me: I decided to make Carol a sort of twin, because they have different god fathers. Her name will be, Abigail, to go with the Abigail comment at the beginning. Lupin saves both but under Dumbledore's instruction, Abigail went somewhere else, and no she has nothing to do with the songs. That is all Lavender's doing, not Abigail's. And Lavender is from Camp Jupiter.**

**Carol: She doesn't own PJO because she is a girl.**

**Nico: She can't own HP because she isn't British.**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

We met in the Dining Hall and started to talk about what happened.

"So we both had someone make us sing." Carol stated. As if in answer, a voice echoed in the Dining Hall making us jump.

"Draco, sing Starman." Carol stifled a giggle as Draco stood up and started to sing.

Draco: Didn't know what time it was, the lights were low

I leaned back on my radio

Some cat was layin' down, some, "Get it on rock 'n roll 'lotta soul'" he said

Then the loud sound did seem to fade

Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phas

That weren't no DJ, that was hazy cosmic jive

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He'd like to come and meet us

But he thinks he'd blow our minds

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He's told us not to blow it

'Cause he knows it's all worthwhile

He told me "Let the children use it

Let the children lose it

Let all the children boogie

I had phone someone so I picked on you

Hey, that's far out so you heard him too

Switch on the TV, we may pick him up on channel two

Look out your window I can see his light

If we can sparkle he may land tonight

Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us locked up in fright

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He'd like to come and meet us

But he thinks he'd blow our minds

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He's told us not to blow it

'Cause he knows it's all worthwhile

He told me "Let the children use it

Let the children lose it

Let all the children boogie"

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He'd like to come and meet us

But he thinks he'd blow our minds

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He's told us not to blow it

'Cause he knows it's all worthwhile

He told me "Let the children use it

Let the children lose it

Let all the children boogie"

Draco stumbled backwards and almost tripped over his robes.

"Well, the person's still here." Hermione said after the laughing fit we all had.

"We have to search for her." Carol called, and we started to. While we were doing this, the person started to make us sing random songs. Carol started to sing; Hungry Like the Wolf, Harry started to sing; Carry on Wayward Son. Cho started to sing; When You Got It, Flaunt It. And Cedric started to sing; Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I was spared, or so I thought.

"Nico, sing Highway to Hell." No, not AC/DC

Nico: Living easy, living free

Season ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride

Don't need reason, don't need rhyme

Ain't nothing I rather do

Going down, party time

My friends are gonna be there too, yeah

I'm on the highway to hell

on the highway to hell

highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit

Nobody gonna slow me down

Like a wheel, gonna spin it

Nobody gonna mess me 'round

Hey Satan, payed my dues

Playing a rocking band

Hey momma, look at me

I'm on my way to the promise land

OWWWWW

I'm on the highway to hell

highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

highway to hell

ohhh

Don't stop me

yeah, yeah, owwww

I'm on the highway to hell

on the highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

on the highway to...HELL

highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

highway to hell

highway to hell

highway to hell

momma, highway to highway to hell

And I'm going down, all the way down

I'm on the highway to hell

Just when I broke off, two cried of,

"I got her!" filled the hall. Draco stood with a trembling girl that wore a hat to hide her hair and Cedric held a girl who Hermione recognized.

"Lavender?" She questioned no one. Lavender nodded and spoke, Latin.

"Vos guys sunt ita ridiculam! Dico vobis canentes carmina tale impar. Pellentesque casia sum filia Phoebi, Dei laus, medicina, et prophetiam. Virgo et nescio qui ille." Draco stared at her with wide eyes.

"Αυτό ήταν άπταιστα λατινικά. Πώς το έκανε αυτό;" I tilted my head, not wanting to tell anyone that I knew where she learned Latin, she's from Camp Jupiter, and that she's a daughter of Apollo.

"Yes, and that was fluent Greek. I know them both fluently. It's in my blood." Lavender stated before turning her attention to the girl who was still trying to fight out of Draco's grip.

"Lâchez-moi de vous cochon!" she cried out in French. Cho smirked at what she said.

"I've been wanting to call you a pig for years." She stated, basically telling us what the girl had said.

"I'm not a pig!" Harry stifled a laugh.

"Τι κάνουμε τώρα, κώλο ταλαντευτής;" I asked him.

"Draco, stop calling him, Ass Swinger." Hermione and Ginny commanded at the same time, which made them blush for defending Ass Swinger.

"He's been claimed and I doubt his dad would like you calling him that. He may send a boar." I groaned as I got the message of what Hermione was telling me.

"Not Ares, not Ares." Draco mumbled, causing the girl to wince and then turn beat red, and...scream. Instantly, Draco let go her and rubbed his hands like he had been burned, and Harry and Carol grabbed their foreheads. For Harry, his lightning blot scar changed to a spear. Carol's scar changed to a skull in crossbones, and the girl's forehead had a lightning bolt scar. Then, as if that didn't yell who her father is, lightning flashed from her body and hit the wall, narrowly missing me. I winced and then stared at her. She bit back a smirk.

"I am Karen Sky, daughter of Zeus." Hermione arched an eyebrow at the last name. Carol stared at her with her head tilted slightly while Harry lounged and winked at Karen, who shot a bolt of lightning at his hand. He winced a glared at her.

"What was that for?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to his flirting. Instantly a silver arrow shot at him and ripped his shirt.

"I am also a hunter and brought a friend, my half-sister, with me." Thalia came into view, her bow out and she winked at us.

"Hey Nico, any news on the war?" She asked this question like she was asking me about the weather. Demigods were tied with death so much that we're numb when it comes to death. Snape answered my question.

"Almost there, we just have to wait for Percy to get out of the Labyrinth alive, and then there's the deal with the river...we're still waiting." Thalia smiled at my half-brother. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I killed Voldemort when I was a baby, so tell me, who is Ares, and what have you done to my sister?" Carol glared at her brother and Snape did the same.

"They did nothing to me, I just found people who don't care what house I'm in." She replied.

"As for Ares, he's your dad." Snape looked taken aback at this.

"Hades and Ares? Gods, how many times did they break up?" Karen rolled her eyes.

"Duh, our parents are whores and their mom was too." Thunder roared and a shimmering light appeared in the Dining Hall. We all shielded our eyes and then looked at the figure of Zeus staring at his daughter.

"Hello Karen, why aren't you in America?"

"Hi dad, I ran away because of the Skys." Zeus made an angry noise at the back of his throat.

"They were suppose to take care of you. I didn't want you to ever find your siblings."

"My siblings?"

"Yes, Lily Potter gave birth to you, Carol, and Harry. James and Lily broke up a lot." Snape looked pain at this. "You cheer up Severus, she opened her legs to three different gods just to get James angry. Would you like to have been married with her? Or would you have just been one of the nameless men that she had an affair with?" My older brother thought about that for a second.

"Lord Zeus, not to be rude, but why where you one of the nameless men?" Draco asked his very Athena question. Thunder rolled across the sky that seemed to be demanding an answer too.

"Well, uh, I, problems. Long story." He finally settled, causing very powerful thunder to growl at him. He winced as he understood what the God, or Goddess was telling him. "Hecate tells me that I should tell the Potters that they have another sibling who is the only child that is Lily's and James's child." Carol smiled, Harry sighed at having to share his last name some more, and Abigail glared at her dad.

"So mom was a whore. And you, you never helped me when the Sky's beat me, ignored me, never cared about whether or not I lived another day. To me, the only family I've ever had is the Hunters. My only mother is Artemis and I never had a father." Zeus, God of the Sky, Lord of the Gods, stared at his youngest daughter with regret.

"Can I talk to you about your life." He asked, sounding worried. Abigail nodded slowly and they walked out of the hall.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Zeus stared at me in the Great Hall, his eyes seemed to be twin lighting bolts.

"They hurt you, they ignored you. I never knew, I though that they would protect you. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I saw tears running down his cheeks and I gave him a hug. He stiffened but then gave me a hug. Thunder rumbled in the background, sounding like one of though "awwww!" crowds on TV shows.

"It's fine, I'm alive. I'm stronger." Zeus tightened his hug and I buried my face into his surprisingly soft suit jacket. After several more minutes of crying, Zeus let me go.

"I am sorry my child, but I must leave. I love you and I'm glad you found a family." He smiled at me and then he disappeared.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Lavender smiled at us.

"One last song!" she cried.

"No!" we all yelled.

"Carol, sing Stairway to Heaven."

Carol: There's a lady who's sure

All that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

When she get's there she knows

If the stores are all closed

With a word she can get what she came for.

Ooh ooh and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

There's a sign on the wall

But she wants to be sure

'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.

In a tree by a brook

There's a songbird who sings,

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get

When I look to the west,

And my spirit is crying for leaving.

In my thoughts I have seen

Rings of smoke through the trees,

And the voices of those who standing looking.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune

Then the piper will lead us to reason.

And a new day will dawn

For those who stand long

And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow,

Don't be alarmed now,

It's just a spring clean for the May queen.

Yes, there are two paths you can go by

But in the long run

There's still time to change the road you're on.

And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go

In case you don't know,

The piper's calling you to join him,

Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,

And did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the rode

Our shadows taller than our soul.

There walks a lady we all know

Who shines white light and wants to show

How ev'rything still turns gold.

And if you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last.

When all are one and one is all

To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.


	29. Chapter 28

**Me: Hello people, 65 reviews!**

**Nico: Yay, when we reach 100, we will have another thing.**

**Me: No more song chapter, might do that later. :(**

**Percy: Karen Sky is Abigail Potter and Ginny and Cedric are now in the same year as Harry.**

**Doctor: She doesn't own anything except plot changes and her OC!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

That night Thalia slept in the Gryffindor Dorms. She didn't look like she should be in First Year, but people didn't ask her anything. Probably because she was so scary looking. Black eyeliner, a death-to-Barbie t-shirt, and black combat boots. Karen, who refused to go by Abigail, slept in Slytherin and woke me up at five because of her swearing.

"SHIT! DAMN STUPID CLOTHES! SHIT!" The others looked shocked at her language.

"Karen, language!" Sarah cried. Pansy glared at both of them.

"Karen, shut up!" she groaned. Karen ignored them and decided to bring me into the fray.

"CAROL POTTER, I NEED TO SEE DUMBLEDORE AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" Everyone yelled at Karen to shut up and then yelled at me to go with her so she would leave. Finally, Karen literally dragged me out of the room and we went to Dumbledore. Thank the Gods that I was too tired to change into my PJS because Karen didn't give me anytime to change, so I was walking around in wrinkled clothes while Karen's clothes were somehow unwrinkled even though they had to be the same as last night.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkled with joy to see Karen.

"Hi, my mistress sent me here with my older sister. I'm stuck here until she decides that we have learned our lesson because we might have gone a little kill-boy crazy. Apparently a school for magical freaks will fix that." Thalia barged in, her dagger out.

"That's it! I'm going back to the hunt! Two boys tried to hit on me, and they were twins!" The two boys in question, which I recognized as the Weasley Twins, looked at Thalia.

"She's awesome!" They said together, causing Thalia to glared at them and raise her knife threateningly.

"Fred and George, please refrain from flirting with Thalia and Karen, they'll kill you." Thalia and Karen nodded and then smiled at each other. "Well, on to sorting. Karen, you first." Dumbledore took the sorting hat out and placed it on Karen's head.

* * *

(Karen's POV)

The minute that hat was placed on my head, something spoke.

_"Hello Karen, lets see your memories. Oh, a hunter of Artemis, don't see many of those. And a daughter of Zeus, wow you are special. Sent here as punishment with your older sister because of two boys. Why did you kill them? Oh, they were trying to rape you and Thalia saved you."_

"Can you just sort me already, I have a life besides this." I growled at the hat.

_"Fine, fine. Let's see, very brave and cunning, not easy going, and wow, look at this. Smart, so smart, an old soul. I know the place for you. Ravenclaw!" _The last word was shouted aloud and Dumbledore smiled and plucked the hat off.

"Thalia, you next." He stated and put the hat onto her head. He was silent for a moment, and then the hat screamed in pure terror.

* * *

(Thalia's POV)

Darkness covered my vision. Then, a voice echoed through the haze.

_"I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat." _I jumped and then focused a lot of hate to it. _"Ow! Nothing hurts more than mental hate, stop it!"_ The hat cried, after a few more seconds of the sobbing hat, he started to go through my memories.

"Hello, don't do that."

_"It's my job. I have to go through your memories to find out what house. Not very loyal, are you?" _Uh, I'm loyal, I saved my sister from being kicked out of the hunters. When Artimis asked why we killed two men, I couldn't say they were petioles and they tried to rape her, she would've been kicked out of the hunters.

"I'm loyal." I told the hat and then pulled up the memory of how I died.

_"Wow, you died. I mean, your sister is an old soul, but this is amazing. You've been turned into a tree! Wait, so much pain, so much...I know where to put you. Gryffindor!" _The hat shouted the last word and then started to sob. Dumbledore yanked the hat off my head and then started to stroke it. Carol and Karen started to look around the room and not meeting each others eyes. Then Dumbledore gave me a reprimanding look over his half-moon glasses, which were just really weird looking. I had a strong urge to say, 'Old dude, get some new glasses,' but I held myself together. Suddenly, the door banged open and Snape stood in the doorway, ignoring us, which is very typical for him.

"Dumbledore, Quirrell got into the Restricted Section. I went back to see if he got it, and I got bitten. That damn...Thalia, Carol, Karen! What are you doing here?" Karen rolled her eyes at his mistake and I did the same. Men are so stupid sometimes! Carol just smiled at her half-brother and looked at the leg he was indicating about being bitten.

"Well Snape, as you can see, they are being sorted. Karen is in Ravenclaw and Thalia is in Gryffindor." Snape winced at the mention of his rival house.

"Such a pity." He said in his, I-am-very-pissed-so-I-will-try-and-fail-to-imitate -a-snake-voice.

"I disagree, the Sorting Hat is always right. If it was wrong, Thalia and/or Karen would be with Slytherin. It would be a pity if they were sorted into the wrong house. Don't you agree Severus?" Snape's lip curled.

"Yes, it would be a pity if they were sorted into the wrong house, but Slytherin is my house and I love it when new arrivals join." Dumbledore smiled at this and then gave a light laugh that didn't cover the heavy mood that filled the room.

"Thalia, Karen, Carol, I see I need to talk to Snape about something, so why don't you go down and get an early breakfast."


	30. Chapter 29

**Me: Hey y'all! Gods, I hate that word. Changing greeting to: Hello people of this world!**

**Nico: Just start the chapter.**

**Carol: It has come to kirbybear12's brain's attention that we curse a lot in this story.**

**Karen: Though we believe that this helps the story some...**

**Thalia: We will stop some. Though Ryan, watch your language too!**

**Nico: she owns nothing except any changes and her OC's. If you can't figure this out, how can you read?**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I trudged to the Dining Hall in a horrible mood. I'm tired, angry, and I really want to kill Karen and Thalia today. They were shooting arrows at the paintings they didn't like.

"Hey, let's get that fat lady!" Karen shouted and then aimed at the portrait that hid the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry happened to open the door, or portrait, and pushed Beth in front of him.

"Here, aim at her! I need to protect this face!" He screamed a very girly scream and then scurried away with Beth in front of him. Beth rolled her sea green eyes and then glared at us.

"A little help here." Feeling quite dumb, I yanked my brother off with the help of Karen, who glared at him.

"You males! I swear, one of the days I will kill the whole male population." Harry turned white and then ran away to get breakfast. Beth smiled at us.

"Well, did you get sorted?" She asked excitedly.

"I got Ravenclaw. I don't like Ravens, or their claws!" Karen complained while Thalia rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"I'm with you." Thalia said, putting venom into each word. Beth back up slightly and then squealed.

"Yay, someone is here! All I have is Lavender and she just sprouts off random stuff in Latin." As if to prove Beth right, Lavender came out and promptly started to speak.

"O magnum est vobis. Putavi per eos. Domo, qui sunt porcum dicis quod Henricus tincidunt. Filia Apollinis sim, tamen plus iam mihi Album si occiderent.." We all stared at her blankly.

"Wha?" I finally asked, causing the 'o so sunny' Lavender to roll her eyes at my stupidity.

"Really, and you call yourself demigods? Fine, will someone tell Harry to stop being such a pig! I may be a daughter of Apollo, who heals people, but I will kill him if he hits on me one more time" With that wonderful though, she left us with a murderous glint in her eyes.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I woke not to birds singing, which would be weird considering I'm underground, but to the sound of Draco yelling at Cho and Cedric, in Greek. Way to not draw attention.

"Ηλίθιε! Σας είπα ότι ο Χάρι δεν θα αρέσει αυτό, και του είπε. Τώρα έρχεστε να κλαίει για την υπόθεση μου »δεν μπορείτε να τον βρείτε." He screeched, causing Cho to glare at him and speak English.

"What were we suppose to say? Sorry but your dad..." she switched to French, a language she spoke naturally. "Que diriez-vous celui qui Ares de son père dire. Ce n'est pas ma faute si il l'a si mal. La prochaine fois que vous dites à la personne que l'un de leurs parents sont des mythes." She spat. Cedric shifted besides her and then whispered something in her ear. Draco looked at the Common Room and noticed the uncomfortable stares they were receiving.

"Let's talk about this some other time." He pleaded softly. Cho rolled her eyes and then flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"Fine Draco, but that 'other time' will happen." Draco nodded swiftly and Cedric breathed out a breath he had been holding.

"Draco, go wake up Zombie." Cedric ordered, which caused me to roll my eyes at his nickname. Everyone just calls me something, it's so annoying.

"I'm awake, nice show." Cho rolled her eyes at the mention of the fight.

"It wasn't that bad." She whined. Cedric laughed and Draco gave a small smirk of his own. "Okay it might have been bad." She admitted grudgingly.

"So, Harry's missing." Cho looked at the ground and Cedric started to whistle. I blinked at the reaction my question got.

"Yeah, Cho and Cedric were with him. He started to ask questions about stuff and he found out about the Gods. Didn't take it to well and he ran off." Draco smirked and then started to walk towards the door, we followed and soon we were walking towards the Dining Hall.

"We were trying to get to Carol, but she wasn't there. We were leaving when you stopped us." Cedric said softly. Draco froze and then turned and glared at them.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" He asked slowly, his gray eyes flashing. I started to get mad too as I realized that my younger sister was gone.

"She wasn't, some girl name Pansy said that Karen took her to see Dumbledore at 5. She's probably just getting breakfast." Nico rolled his eyes.

"If she's not there than I'm going to kill that old dude." Draco promised and I nodded slightly.

"Gods, you two need to stop being so over-protecting of her. She does have a life you know." Cho smirked at Draco's sigh.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I sat at the Slytherin Table feeling very stupid. Thalia stared at her sister at the Ravenclaw table and Karen stared at the plates, willing them to fill up.

"One more minute until 6." She called to the Dining Hall. Thalia let out a sarcastic cheer that I echoed feebly. Right at 6, two thing happened. The plates filled up with food and Cho, Cedric, Nico, and Draco strolled into the Dining Hall.

"Flying lessons today and Zeus gave us all permission to fly!" Cho cried out in her usual bubbly self. Thalia turned white and muttered something about heights. Karen smirked at her sister's reaction, and Nico groaned.

"You sure he said all of us." He asked in the manner of repeating something.

"Yes Nico. You worry too much. Hermione doesn't badger me and Carol doesn't even care." I stared at Cho before going back to my breakfast.

"Hermione is Zeus's favorite niece and Carol doesn't know the risks about flying." Nico replied.

"What are the risks?" I asked, which made Nico wave his hands in my direction in a clear, 'see what I mean.'

"You get blasted out of sky by lightning." Nico's smile was still in place.

"You're joking." Nico's face became grim.

"No, I'm not." His warm eyes had that mad glint in them and he winked at me before taking some sausages from a plate. Draco slid in beside me and stole a pancake off my plate.

"You gave me a scare." He told me.

"I did? Sorry, Karen woke me up and she dragged me to Dumbledore's office. She went into Ravenclaw and Thalia got Gryffindor." Karen came over and then said;

"Draco, do you know anything about old souls?"

"A bit, why?" He replied, turning his head to look at her.

"Because the Sorting Hat called me that." Draco looked at her in amazement.

"We need to talk."


	31. Chapter 30

**Me: I was looking at stuff and I realized that I'm putting this out-of-order.**

**Nico: So we are going to pretend that the Halloween stuff happened before the flying stuff.**

**Me: I also realized that Carol Potter has become so much more than Harry's younger sister. I'm so proud of her.**

**Carol: People, review! If we reach 100 reviews while this is still being written...**

**Beth: There will be some awesome songs and really random stuff.**

**Percy: If she owned PJO, then I wouldn't have gone to the Roman Camp, and I probably wouldn't be dating Annabeth...wait, you're not a PercAbeth (SP) Shipper!**

**Me: Nope! I just think it was forced upon you.**

***Angry mob gathers outside shouting for my blood***

**Me: I don't own HP! I promise I won't break up Percy and Annabeth.**

* * *

(Karen's POV)

Draco's eyes flashed as he stared at me.

"Nico, get Hermione. Carol, you might want to come too." He seemed jumpy as he guided me out of the Dining Hall.

"Come where?" Carol asked once the doors close behind us.

"Here, it's someplace that mother showed me in a dream." Draco led us into a room that was dusty and filled with cobwebs.

"Ugh Nico, I didn't leave breakfast for this." Hermione complained. Draco rolled his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I asked you three because this is your father's domain and I don't want to get anything wrong." He turned to me and sighed. "Karen, you aren't normal. The Sorting Hat called you an 'old soul.' That means to some that you a recantations of someone. Other's think that you live on this plant or you're from somewhere else or something in my opinion, stupid. The Ancient Greeks went along the lines of Pherecydes of Syros, who once said, 'I am confident that there truly is such a thing as living again, and that the living spring from the dead.' Sort of reincarnation. Only you!" Draco started to pace in front of me.

"You are something special. An old soul is a person, a child for example, that is wise beyond their years. The Sorting Hat has only said that to one person, that was Ravenclaw herself. Gods, this is amazing!" He finally finished and then clapped his hands together and looked at us.

I did the same and saw everyone with the same expression I probably had on. We all looked like Draco had just spoken some different language. He rolled his eyes.

"Just the last part. You're so smart." He told me dryly. I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. A far away bell rang.

"Damn! We're late for class!" Nico cussed and then ran out the door with us following. All the demigods had the same class, flying.

* * *

(Beth's POV)

I walked next to Cho to flying class.

"You sure they gave me permission." I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Beth. Gods, You, Nico, who next?" Ron was ahead of us with no sign of Harry. He turned and looked at us.

"Have you seen Harry?" He asked, avoiding my gaze.

"No." I replied stiffly. Cho sighed and then started to sing randomly.

Cho: When you're alone and life is making you lonely

You can always go, downtown

When you've got worries all the noise and the hurry

Seems to help I know, downtown

Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city

Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty

How can you lose? The lights are much brighter there

You can forget all you troubles, forget all you cares

And go

Downtown, thing's will be great when you're

Downtown, no finer place for sure,

Downtown everything's waiting for you

Don't hang around and let you're problems surround you

There are movie shows, downtown

Maybe you know some little places to go to

Where they never close, downtown

Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossanova

You'll be dancing with 'em, too, before the night is over

Happy again

The lights are much brighter there

You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares

And go

Downtown, where all the lights are bright,

Downtown, waiting for you tonight

Downtown, you're gonna be alright now

And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you

Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand

To guide them along

So, maybe I'll see you there

We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares

And go

Downtown, things will be great when you're

Downtown, don't wait a minute more,

Downtown, everything's waiting for you

Cho smirked at me and then started to sing the same song, again. Ron groaned and jogged away with Cho singing after him. I shook my head and watched as Cedric ran after Cho yelling at her to, 'stop torturing Ron,' as he put it. Thalia jogged up besides me, her face unusually white.

"I'm not flying. No, no I'm not flying." She muttered.

"Hey, you're dad isn't going to shoot lightning bolts at you." I reminded her.

"Yeah, well think of the irony. Leader of the Hunter's of Artimis, Daughter of Zeus, scared of heights." Karen was next to her older sister and laughed as she caught the end of the sentence.

"Huge irony. A dam of irony. Someone has a leak in their irony dam." She joked.

"You weren't even there. Please little sis, don't try to change that wonderful joke." Karen and I rolled our eyes and then laughed.

"Ηλίθιοι, είμαι περιβάλλεται από ηλίθιους, και τα αρσενικά. Τι θα μπορούσε να είναι χειρότερο;" I glared at her.

"I am not an idiot. As for males, not all of them are bad." That sentence resulted into two angry Hunter's glaring at me.

"All males are bad." Karen told me simply. I quickly agreed and we walked the rest of the way in silence except for Thalia's mutters and our snickers.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

We stood in the Quidditch Pit and watched as Madam Hoot had us all stand on different sides. I looked at all the demigods. Cho was rolling her eyes and getting make-up out of her purse, that was being stolen by Cedric, who had a mischief glint in his eyes. Lavender looked bored out her mind and was rubbing her tattoo from Camp Jupiter. Beth was looking at the lake and causing it to shift. Thalia was muttering prayers in a undertone as she stared at the broomstick. Karen looked slightly shell-shocked from Draco's speech about old souls. Otherwise, she looked happier than ever. Draco was watching an owl, and Carol was looking slightly green. That's when I noticed that Hermione, my half-sister, was gone.

I checked again and noted that Ron was also missing along with Harry. Three people, two that are demigods, are gone, never good. I caught Carol's eye and then flicked mine towards the Gryffindor and Other side. She looked and let out a little gasp and turned to Draco, who somehow contacted Cho and Cedric, who told Thalia, Karen, and Lavender. Meanwhile, I was thinking about where they could be.

"Madam Hoot, Thalia is having a panic attack! Can we take her inside?" Karen asked in a dramatized worried tone. I looked at Thalia and saw that she was breathing rapidly and turning pale white. She noticed my gaze and winked at me. Carol suppressed a smirk along with Draco as they watched Thalia do a major body shake and fell to her knees, her mouth opened in a silent scream of horror.

"Right, this can happen to some. Carol, Karen, Nico, Draco, Cho, and Cedric please take Thalia to the hospital." Madam Hoot winked at us and flashed a small 'J,' at us. Which I realized that she was telling us that she was a daughter of Jupiter.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

We sprinted to the castle only to back track and head towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Alright guys, we have to fine Beth, and sadly, Ron and Harry." Nico told us and we all nodded in unison. "Cedric and Cho, search the east side. Thalia and Karen, check the west side. And my team check the north. If all goes well, then we'll meet in the center and track south. If you find Harry then send an IM to the other teams." We all nodded together again and then went into our respective teams and jogged into the forest.

Sunlight filtered in through the trees making the forest floor dappled with small patches of light. The forest smelled like morning dew and plants, plants that we trampled of course. Draco suddenly crouched over a log and picked up a rob with scarlet lining inside.

"It's a Gryffindor robe piece, they're here." He told us. Nico growled softly as he noticed the rust colored stain on the robe.

"Whoever owned this robe was bleeding." Nico sighed and then kept jogging until he tripped over Hermione's still body.

"Oh my gods!" Draco looked at me and then leaned over and picked up her limp wrist.

"Just passed out." Nico nodded grimly and then picked her up and disappeared into the shadows. Draco rolled his eyes and then IM the others.

"That's great Draco, we found Harry and Ron, Ron had a scratch on his knee." Karen told us and then shut down the IM.


	32. Chapter 31

**Me: Hey, I think I'm getting spammed, no idea who though.**

**Nico: Forest Gump lies to you. He says, 'Life is a box of chocolates.' That makes me think it's sweet and awesome. It isn't! Fuck you Forest Gump!**

**Carol and Hermione: Nico, language!**

**Karen: Guess who I am in reviews**

**Beth: kirybear12 doesn't own anything except OC and plot changes.**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

After depositing the two morons off who had broken down and told us that they were only "exploring" and Hermione ruined their fun, I still had flying lesson. More of, walking all the way to the flying lessons only to have to go back up to Hogwarts with everyone else and then go to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"Alright let's continue on turning that tea cup blue." She ordered with false cheerfulness. For some reason, it was only Slytherin and Ravenclaw students, which meant we stayed away from each other. I was paired with Draco, and Karen was paired with Nico, who had run in, his black hair flopping in his face and panting. With ease, I turned my white tea cup a lovely shade of dark blue. Draco did a lighter shade, and Karen and Nico did the same as me. Draco gave a snort as Karen started to laugh at something that Nico had told her.

"He's going to be killed." He muttered and I smirked for a second and then turned to Draco.

"Tell me about yourself. I know nothing. Where did you live, what's your favorite color?" He paused for a heartbeat and then started to answer.

"I lived my whole life at Camp Half-Blood. Making friends, meeting my other siblings, and learning how to kill monsters. Then, last year my parents asked for me to come home. I denied the invitation but I went for Christmas, and then I got my letter for here. Chiron said it would be okay, so I came. As for my favorite color, it's grey, though it might change to honey brown soon." He winked at me. A loud laugh from Karen startled me and I looked over just in time to see Nico falling forwards, his head in his hands and his eyes closed.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I whispered the spell and watched with satisfaction as the white cup turned into a dark blue. Karen did the same and then smirked at me.

"Well, what do we do now?" she asked, and then muttered a few choice words as she noticed a boy from her house starting at her and winking in a suggestive manner.

"Ignore him." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not that easy. That damn kid won't stop." She gave me a small smile that felt natural to return it.

That smile though, it wasn't just any smile, it reminded me of Bianca's smile. The same sadness in her gaze as she told me she was leaving to join the hunt. The way they both hid their feelings until they were alone, they were so similar. Karen and Bianca, they were the same.

"How old are you?" I asked as the picture dawned on me.

"I was ten when I joined the hunt, but it's been two years so about twelve." I nodded and then went back to looking at my cup. "Oh great, here comes Winkey." Karen hissed and then started to laugh. I joined in and soon we were laughing and smiling at each other. Winkey looked disappointed but walked back to his seat. This happened again and we started to laugh, and I ignored my headache that was forming.

"We make a pretty good team." I muttered and the put my head in my hands and closed my throbbing eyes. I black out, but I was in a dream.

* * *

_A man with blond hair stood in a graveyard and was looking at a gravestone._

_"Amy, come see this." A Irish woman with red hair came out of a police box._

_"What?" she asked while slowly walking over._

_"There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me."_

_"What?" Amy asked again, sounding like she was slightly laughing. The man looked up and then disappeared. All that was left was a stone angel with one of it's hands out pointing at the spot where the man had just been. "Doctor!" Amy yelled and the police box opened again and a man with a tweed jacket and bow tie came out. He was followed by a women with dirty-blond hair that was quite curly. Then two teenagers came out, and I recognized both. One was Alice, the girl I had seen in a different dream. The other was myself._

_"Ah." The man, or the Doctor, said as he saw the angel._

_"Where the hell did that come from?" The women asked. _

_"It's a survivor, very weak. But keep you're eyes on it." The Doctor commanded after looking at some weird pen thing that made a buzzing noise._

_"Where's Rory?" Amy asked as the Doctor made his way down the small grassy hill. In answer, he looked at the gravestone for a spilt second and then went back to staring at the angel. I went over and stared at the stone._

_**IN LOVING MEMORY **_

**_AGED 82_**

_ I looked back to the Doctor, who was still looking at an angel._

_"I'm sorry...Amelia." He said and paused for a second before starting to speak again. "I'm so, so sorry." He winced and then continued to look at the angel._

_"No, no we can just have to go back in the TARDIS. One more paradox..."_

_"Would rip New York apart. I-" The Doctor was cut off._

_"No I don't believe you." Amy told them._

_"Mother, it's true." The other woman said, which was odd because she looked much older than Amy. Amy walked forwards, her breathing was quicker than before. Alice and the Doctor both spoke at the same time._

_"Amy, what are you doing?" Amy payed no attention as she walked towards the stone angel._

_"That gravestone, Rory's. There's room for one more name, isn't there?" The Doctor started to walk forwards._

_"What are you talking about?" He questioned while Alice gave a small gasp. Other Nico took one her hands in his. "Back away from the angel. Come back to the TARDIS, we'll figure something out." The Doctor commanded while trying, and failing, to grab her arm and pull her towards the police box._

_"The angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?" She asked._

_"I don't know. Nobody knows." The Doctor told her._

_"But it's my best shot, yeah?" Tears were starting to fall down her face._

_"No!" The Doctor yelled._

_"Just shut up!" she yelled back._

_"Yes, yes it is." Alice and the other woman cried out together._

_"Amy..." The Doctor started but he was cut off by Amy's words._

_"Well then, I just have to believe, right." She stared at the angel._

_"No!" The Doctor roared. _

_"It'll be fine, I know it will. I'll be with him, as I should be. Me and Rory together." The __Doctor made odd hand gestures but stayed put._

_"Stop it, just, just stop it." The Doctor said. The other woman took hold of Amy's hand._

_"You look after him. And you be a good girl and look after him." Amy told the other woman, who kissed her hand and looked up with a face full of pain._

_"You're creating a fixed time point. I will never be able to see you again." The Doctor warned._

_"I'll be fine. I'll be with him." she replied while fighting back the tears._

_"Amy please just come back into the TARDIS. Come with me." _

_"Raggedy man..." Amy started and then whirled around to face him. "You're mine." She said, completing the sentence, and then disappeared. The Doctor looked heart broken, as he let the tears he had been fighting with run down his face. Everyone looked over to the gravestone._

**_IN LOVING MEMORY _**

**_RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS_**

**_AGED 82_**

**_AND HIS LOVING WIFE_**

**_AMELIA WILLIAMS_**

**_AGED 87_**

_"No!" The Doctor cried out, again. He put his head and his hands and started to cry. Then he picked his head up and the other woman started towards him. Alice and other Nico did the same. They all walked into the blue police box, I followed them. The Doctor sat down and Alice and other Nico stood next to the woman and fiddled with different switches._

_"Sorry, they're your parents." he told her._

_"Doesn't matter." The woman replied. Alice winced and the Doctor looked down, heartbroken._

_"Of course it matters." he muttered. The woman leaned forward._

_"Doctor, don't travel alone." she commanded._

_"Travel with me then." he told her, but it sound more like a plea._

_"Whenever and wherever you want." She told him and Alice and other Nico smiled at the answer. The Doctor grinned. "But not all the time. One psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think?" The Doctor's grin faded and then watched as the woman leaned back and struggled not to cry. "Okay, this book I've got to write, Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published."_

_"Yes." The Doctor said, still wallowing in his grief. "Yes." he repeated as a noise filled the TARDIS. _

_"I'll tell her to write an afterwards..." she said as she walked towards him. "For you." She completed and then walked towards the door. "Maybe you'll lesion to her." The Doctor didn't even bother to turn his head. And Alice and other Nico watched as he had a sad look on his face. The noise grew louder as an idea struck the grieving man and Alice at the same time._

_"The last page!" they said together and then ran off. And the dream ended._

* * *

I woke to see Karen staring at me along with Carol and Draco.

"How long was I out?" I croaked.

"Two minutes." Draco answered promptly. Caro put her hand out and helped me stand up.

"Did anyone noticed?"

"Nope!" Karen said joyfully. I looked at her and concreted, because at that moment, she sound like someone I knew...but no, she's dead.


	33. Chapter 32

**Me: Really happy because someone told me that I'm a good writer!**

**Nico: I know, she got really red.**

**Me: I did not!**

**Percy: Yeah you did, isn't that right sis?**

**Carol & Beth: Yes, there's no point in denying it either.**

**Doctor: It wasn't very entertaining.**

**Nico: Yeah it was.**

**Jean Paul-Sartre: We just believe we're here, in fact we aren't here.**

**Everyone: Shut up!**

**Me: Just saying, even though this is quiet wrong, we are now in May/June.**

**Karen: She doesn't own anything, this goes to all the awesome people in her L.A. class!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

After Nico's collapse, we headed to Charms, which was taught by someone who is part elf. This time it was Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco and I were paired again, and Nico and Hermione were paired together.

"Today," the old man squeaked, "we will be working on the Swish and Flick. Everyone repeat after me. Swish and Flick." We all did the motion with our arms and repeated the, 'Swish and Flick.' "Good, good. Now, with no wands, say the words with me. Wingardium Leviosa." We all repeated the words to him and he smiled and instructed us to do the 'Swish and Flick' and say the words, 'Wingardium Leviosa.'

"Swish and Flick. Wingardium Leviosa." I muttered under my breath and saw with pleasure as the white feather lifted into the air and soon got stuck in the rafters that lined the ceiling. Draco did the same and watched with pleasure as the feather rose and then did a nice flip. "Show off." I glared at him and he winked at me.

"Show off is my middle name." He drawled in a fake American accent.

"Yes, and mine is blank." I replied sarcastically and watched as Harry tried to get his feather up. Draco noticed my gaze and laughed while Harry threw the feather up.

"I did it!" he shouted out and the small wizard clapped his hands.

"Oh look, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Potter, and Mr. di Angelo have done it!" He called out and then gave each of us ten points for our houses. The Slytherins cheered while the Gryffindors just looked at Hermione and then started to feverishly muttered the spell.

After Charms, we had potion with the Gryffindors, again. Snape was waiting for us.

"Today we will be learning how to create a boil cure potion." He told us in his snaky voice. Once again, I was shocked that grease wasn't falling off his black hair. He gave us the ingredients and papers appeared in front of the demigods in Ancient Greek, mine was different.

_Please come by my office to work on myths. Bring Nico and Draco. Be there at 8._

* * *

Nico, Draco, and myself stood outside the potion room at 8 exactly. Draco and I stared at Nico who looked at us in complete alarm like he didn't know where he was. He shook his head causing his black hair to flop.

"What?" He asked, trying and failing, to do an innocence look.

"He's your brother." I told him.

"And...oh. No, no way!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is wittle Niki scared of big bad Snapey?" He teased. "You challenged Percy Jackson." Nico winced.

"I though he killed my older sister." He muttered and then knocked on the door before Draco could continue to tease him.

"Enter." Snape commanded. "You're late." he told us.

"Sorry." We chorused, not very sorry at all.

"I was going to teach Greek myths, but I just heard some very bad news from Hermione. Apparently, Quirrell went into a classroom and started sobbing. He broke down and it sounded like he was being tortured. He said something about tonight. Whatever he has planned is going to happen tonight, and you aren't going to be there." He sighed heavily and looked at the stone ground.

"What? We have to be there!" Nico yelled while Draco broke into Ancient Greek.

"Snape, όλοι πρέπει να εργαστούμε για αυτό, εξετάσεις είναι καταδικασμένη. Χωρίς εμάς, δεν θα είστε σε θέση να τον σταματήσει." Draco told him.

"Snape, you could die without help." I said softly.

"He's not going to be alone, he has me." A voice piped from the shadows. A woman stood there with dirty blond hair that was extremely curly. Nico gave a small gasp while I stared at the clothes. Black dress with red painted fingernails. "Hello, I'm River Song." She raised an eyebrow at us while she spoke.

"River, when did you get here?" Snape asked, sounding like he was trying not to barf.

"Just now. One psychopath at a time." She winked at him like it was an inside joke, which it had to be because Snape nodded slowly.

"Snape, we're coming with you." I said firmly.

"Fine, but get the others." Draco nodded at this and ran out of the room and went to gather the others.

* * *

We all stood on the seventh floor and stared at the wooden door that sheltered, a magical stone. River was smiling madly, Draco was holding my hand and squeezing it every now and then, Cho was flirting with Cedric, the latter was unaware of this and was trying to steal her purse. Ginny was glaring at the lake, making it bubble and Harry was try to flirt with Lavender, who seemed very taken with the two hunters who were telling her about the hunt. Snape however, was try, and failing, to get River to talk to him.

"Alright, we need to go in...has anyone seen Hermione?" Harry, Thalia, and Lavender spoke at the same time.

"Someone had to stay behind and make sure that Ron didn't follow us." Thalia and Lavender winked at each other and then glared at Harry, who looked back at them with an arrogant smirk and gleam in his eye.

"So you made Hermione, the most powerful person I know, and made Harry come with you." Snape's lip curled at their stupidity.

"She wasn't feeling very up to this. Don't worry, she's fine. And Harry's a son of Ares, so he's suppose to be a natural at weapons and battles." River rolled her eyes.

"Am I the only person to notice the 'suppose to?' He's never been trained and you're sending him into battle?" The way she spoke turned the statement into a question.

"Yes." Lavender said, her tan cheeks turning red with her embarrassment.

"Wonderful! I love training new people!" River said, her voice turning from sarcasm to joy. Snape arched an eyebrow and then turned to the door.

"Well, let's stop Quirrell." He pushed open the door and we walked in after him. I looked around the black room and caught sight of something that horrifying, all I could do was scream, which is exactly what I did.


	34. Chapter 33

**Me: Just started watching Sherlock, those episodes are so long.**

**Alice: Shouldn't they have a Sherlock/Doctor Who show. I mean, 1,200+ Time Lord who is quite hot with a Sherlock who is just as hot.**

**Me: I know! Oh, they should do a Sherlock/Torchwood/Doctor Who mix.**

**Nico: She owns nothing except plot changes and OC.**

* * *

(Draco's POV)

Carol's scream bounced off the walls and made the three headed dog growl and take a step towards us. White foam fell off his/her lips and all the head's had their lip curled upwards to show us white deadly sharp teeth. The dog took another step forwards and growled again. I put my hand over her mouth and pulled her backwards, she was replaced by Nico, who smirked.

"Hello, I know a family member of ours." He told the dog, his British accent that he had been acquiring was present in every word. Though I'm not gay, his voice was quite pretty. The dog seemed confused and cocked it's head to the side. "Ever heard of Cerberus?" The dog sat down and barked. "Gods, you're a boy and your name is Fluffy!" He said sounding horrified. Fluffy gave a long whine. "River, you need to sing a song." Nico told River who glared at him. In answer, she started to sing.

River: Tick-tock goes the clock  
And what then shall we see?  
Tick-tock until the day  
That thou shalt marry me?

Tick-tock goes the clock  
And all the years they fly  
Tick-tock and all too soon  
You and I must die

Tick-tock goes the clock  
He cradled her and he rocked her  
Tick-tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor

Tick-tock goes the clock  
And what now shall we play?  
Tick-tock goes the clock  
Now summer's gone away

Tick-tock goes the clock  
And all the years they fly  
Tick-tock and all too soon  
Your love will surely die

Tick-tock goes the clock  
He cradled and he rocked her  
Tick-tock goes the clock  
Till River kills the Doctor

Tick-tock goes the clock  
Tick-tock goes the clock  
Tick-tock goes the clock

Doctor brave and good  
He turned away from violence  
When he understood  
The Falling of the Silence

A tear slid down River's cheek at the end of the song.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked sharply as she noticed us. We all looked at the ground, embarrassed that we had been so captivated by her song. River strolled over to the trapdoor, opened it, and then jumped down. "Oi! It's alright, get down here." She called and we followed her instructions, to upset to anger her anymore.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I watched as everyone hopped into the trapdoor. Soon, I was the last one, and something seemed off. The floor was too dark, the room was too dark. Right when I was about to jump in, I noticed something that looked like a root move towards Karen. A hand with red painted fingernails reached up and I took it and found myself upside down with River Song holding one finger to her scarlet lips. She then looked down at everyone and I did the same and saw the roots trapping them and traveling towards their throats at an alarming speed. I felt my eyes go wide and I looked at River, who was watching them with a, It's-your-fault, expression.

"They're gonna die!" I whisper yelled. Her gray eyes with a hint of gold in them met my honey brown ones.

"Yes they are. From what I can tell, they don't like light and I have a scar on my right arm. Now I like that scar, but if I have to, then I'll get rid of it." She sounded mournful about getting rid of her scar.

"Totally lost." I told her.

"Good dearie, now just shield your eyes." I did as I was told and covered them. I felt heat radiating from her along with a bright golden light that felt like the sun bathing over me. River let out a wicked crackle and I heard her drop to the floor. "I'm done! Oh dear, no more scar. You lot better be happy that I save your life at such a price. That was a nice scar too."

"You're seriously complaining about saving our lives because you lost a scar?" Beth asked. River smiled in answer.

"Why yes I am." Beth rolled her eyes.

"How did you do that?" Karen wondered aloud and River winked at her.

"Now that is a very big spoiler." Karen pouted after a minute of thinking this over and realizing that she wouldn't get an answer.

"Carol, I didn't see _you _there." Harry told me, sounding very accusing. I opened my mouth to answer but River beat me to it.

"She wasn't. Carol actually noticed that something was up with the floor and I let her hang out on the ceiling with me." I felt myself blush. Snape looked at Nico, who smirked as his older brother looked at him for help.

"Guys before Fluffy fell to sleep, he told me something. Voldemort is after some stone which is where all these tests lead to." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"There are more. I wanted to get back to the hunt soon." She whined but winked at Nico with her electric blue eyes. Nico recoiled slightly and then continued.

"Okay, we're too big of a group. Thalia, Karen, Harry, and Snape please go back and see if you can contact Dumbledore." The three smiled and waved goodbye and then climbed up the ladder and back to Fluffy. "Now let's go into the next room.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

We walked into a room with...flying keys._ So normal! _Carol raised an eyebrow, her honey brown eyes widening, her dark brown hair with natural dark red in it was in her face. Wow, her hair color is a mouthful...sorry I got off track, blame the fucking ADHD I have. Draco smirked slightly.

"Now this, this is something I can deal with." He told us. River rolled her eyes.

"I believe I am a better flyer than you." She said as she gracefully got on a broomstick. I still couldn't believe that she's real, I mean, I saw her in a dream along with Alice! Yay she isn't a figure of my imagination! Sorry, I got off track again. ADHD people, the curse of most demigods.

"Where did you learn to fly?" Lavender asked quietly from the back. I jumped, I sort of forgot about her.

"That dearie, is a spoiler." she said this with a wink and a smirk, and also with the key to the door in her hand. One wings was slightly bent, and she unbent it after unlocking the door.

"How did you..." Carol started.

"Spoilers." River said, popping the 'p' and rolling the 'r' in the word. Carol sighed dramatically.

"Is the answer always going to be that?" Beth asked.

"That is a no. Though when that time comes that the answer isn't 'that' is a spoiler."

"No, really?" Carol said sarcastically and then started to laugh. River and Lavender also start to laugh, leaving Draco and I to stare at each other.

"Well onto the next room!" River said brightly, but it sounded like she was echoing someone. Draco reached into his pocket and drew out...a bowtie.

"Why do you have a bowtie?" I hissed at him.

"A friend of my dad gave it to me. Told me to wear it when I want to have something to do with my hands. He said, 'bowties are cool,' when he handed it to me." River paused right by the door.

"What did he say?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Bowties are cool." She shook her head. "That's what he said!" Draco defended himself, taking the shake to mean she didn't believe him.

"That's what he always says now." She muttered and then spoke to Draco. "Did he say anything about a fez?"

"No." Draco told her. Beth, Carol, and Lavender stared at our odd conversation.

"Sorry, got off track. Draco just said something that reminded me of a friend. Well, now let's go to the next room." She told us with forced cheerfulness.

* * *

(Beth's POV)

We stood on a giant chess board. River smiled devilishly as she realized what she was standing on.

"What's the difference with normal chess and wizarding chess?" River asked and Carol nodded, her head tilted slightly to the left.

"The pieces move and sort of bash against each other. I don't suppose that the white side will let us through." I walked over to the door and sure enough, the white pieces didn't let me through. Instead, the king and queen both drew their swords and locked them against each other, creating a deadly X. "I was right." I muttered and then walked back to everyone else. "Do you guys know what this means?" I asked them. Carol eagerly waved her hand in the air and I smirked.

"We have to play!" She cried out. I nodded.

"That's right Ms. Potter. Now, you will go to the left side castle. Lavender go to the right side bishop, Nico, go to the left side bishop. Draco go to the right side castle. River go to the right side horse, and I'll be the queen." The castles, the bishops, the right side horse, and the queen left the board. If they weren't stone, I'd have though they were pouting.

Sweat was forming on my brow as I told River to complete the circle I had created around the opposing king. There was only one way to win this game, _I _had to sacrifice myself.

"Carol, once I complete my move, the king will realize it's check mate, but to do that, you have to say it. I want you all to not move. I don't care if I die, you can't move." Lavender gave a gasp of horror as she realized what I was talking about.

"You can't do this Beth. You've seen what happened to the other pieces." She gestured to a few scatter remains of half the pawns. Some had completely turned to dust.

"I know Lavender, but it's either me scarifying myself or Voldemort coming back to life with that stone." Lavender shook her head.

"Si hoc iuro, percutiamque vos domus!" She promised in Latin.

"Guess you're going to have to kill me." I told her as Nico, Draco, and River both yelled, 'No' as I stepped onto the tile and saw the butt of the king's sword swing towards me. Pain erupted on my forehead as I fell forwards and blackness covered my vision and I saw no more.


	35. Chapter 34

**Me: Can't believe this is the second to last chapter**

**Nico: I know, it's so sad.**

**River: I love this book!**

**Carol: Hints for the sequels in this chapter, so it's a must read.**

**Beth: Please read, The Lord of Time's Chosen One, it ties in with this story.**

**Doctor (11th): River, how do you know Snape?**

**River: That's a...**

**All: Spoiler!**

**Draco: kirbybear12 doesn't own HP, she's not British.**

**Nico: She doesn't own PJO because she's a girl.**

**11th Doctor and River: She doesn't own DW because she isn't British and a girl!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

My voice shook as I shouted to the king.

"Check mate!" The king looked around the room and I had a feeling that if I was lying, I would receive the same fate as Beth. He reach upwards and took the crown off of his head and held it in one hand, the other, he took his sword out and threw it on the floor. I skidded and landed at my feet. He did the same with his crown and it landed on the sword. Then, he bowed, not at me, but to Beth who was still lying on the ground. The remaining pieces returned to their statue-like state and I ran over to Beth and took in her wounds. A long gash was at her hair line blood came down from it. Her right eye was swollen shut. In other words, not pretty, not pretty at all. River came beside me and looked at the wounds with some buzzing pen.

"I'll stay with her along with Nico. You guys go ahead." River commanded, and then she started to sing. Gods, she has a great voice.

River: Listen girl to what I say

about the man from Gallifray

He can show you the planets

he can show you the stars

he can love you more because

he's got to hearts

Doctor Who, Doctor Who,

Doctor Who, whatcha gonna do

Doctor Who, Doctor Who,

Doctor Who, whatcha gonna do

From the nearest world

the farthest, he'll take you

there in his TARDIS

a risk-taker, will it be the 10th

or the 11th

Doctor Who, Doctor Who,

Doctor Who, whatcha gonna do

Doctor Who, Doctor Who,

Doctor Who, whatcha gonna do

As you travel through the void

your adventures will be great

of time, there's no escaping your

but as you experience the freedom

ultimate fate

For though you fly from the

galaxies at supersonic speeds

you lie and wait to hear the word

to hear the word, to hear the word

Exterminate

Doctor Who, Doctor Who,

Doctor Who, Doctor Who, who, who

Doctor Who, Doctor Who,

Doctor Who, Doctor Who, who, who

Doctor Who, Doctor Who,

Doctor Who, Doctor Who, who, who

Doctor Who, Doctor Who,

Doctor Who, Doctor Who, who, who

Doctor Who

River stared at us.

"She'll be fine, but you need to go." She told us. Nico was crouching next to her and asked the question we all were wondering.

"Who's the Doctor?" River smiled fondly and then sighed and stared at her buzzing pen.

"The best man in the whole world. A literal mad man in a blue box, and he can never travel alone." She winked at Nico, who had let out a very loud cough at the last sentence. "Now go!" She commanded and we walked towards the door, completely unaware of Lavender following behind us, an evil grin formed on her face.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I stood in the room and watched in horror as the door turned to purple fire, matching the other fire on the other side. Carol had the same horrified look and then looked at the note on the table. I read it and then smirked as the answer came naturally to me, thank the Gods for Athena's brain power.

"It's...it's...it's this one!" Carol held up a bottle and made to uncork it.

"Nope, that's the poison. Besides, we need two. This one will send us back," I held up a bottle in my right hand, "and this will send us forwards." I held up an identical bottle in my left hand.

"There's only enough for one of us." Carol said and then screamed as she noticed someone behind me. "Lavender, what are you doing here?" I turned to see Lavender giggle and wave.

"Sorry, no one told me where to go, so I went with you guys." She winked at us her golden eyes, which were very distracting and disturbing, appeared to be glowing.

"Lavender, you're going back with Draco and I'm going forwards." I stared at her and then started to complain.

"No, you can't do this alone, you'll die!" I yelled. She rolled her honey colored eyes.

"Thanks for that, my wonderful boyfriend telling me I'm going to die. Do you think I don't know that?" Karen suddenly appeared beside me.

"I'm coming with you." She told Carol stonily, and for once I agreed. Harry cleared his throat from behind me and I turned to see him looking down sheepishly.

"So am I. If we're going to die, then let's die together." Karen smirked and so did Carol.

"Find, but we still need to talk about your treatment with me." Carol told him, and he smiled.

"Anytime sis, anytime." He told her and then walked over and hugged her to him. Carol returned that hug and then drank a third of the potion and walked through the fire. Karen and Harry did the same, and soon it was just Lavender and me, watching the flames flickered and hoping that they would live.

* * *

(Karen's POV)

The flames tickled and for a second I worried that I would die, but then I arrived on the other side. Carol already stood there and was cocking her head to the side as she stared at a mirror. Harry arrived and gasped in recognition.

"The Mirror of Erised" he breathed out and Carol looked at him.

"The what?" she questioned, but someone else answered her.

"The Mirror of Erised. Shows the user what their desire is. Drives men crazy, and is very bad in every sense of the word." Quirrell's voice answered, his usual stuttered gone.

"Well, then why is it...oh." I started to speak but it dawned on me. "You want us to look in it. One of us must want the stone, so you'll try us until we get it." Quirrell nodded.

"Genius girl, no wonder you're in Ravenclaw. So, who's your Godly parent? My guess is Athena.

"Close but not right, it's Zeus." Quirrell took a small step backwards at the name and then laughed.

"Should I be scared? Scared of a little girl who might be smart. Just because your daddy is powerful doesn't mean that I'm scared of you." Quirrell spat at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"You actually should be scared, but being a typical male has made you looked down upon me because I'm a girl. I'm apart of the hunt, and I have friends, friends who make Zeus look like a baby." I started to walk around Quirrell and I noticed his turban move from the back. Which means that Voldy whatever is there.

"You think you're so special Voldemort, but you're not. You're just a man, an unnatural man that is afraid of death. So try and kill me. I laugh at death and I will laugh at you, a man without a body." A growl came from his turban and Quirrell sighed.

"Oh, I don't have time for this." He waved his hand and Harry, Carol, and myself couldn't move. "I'm looking into the mirror, I see myself presenting the stone to my master. But where is it, where? Master, help me!" A horrible, spine tingling voice answered from the turban.

_"Use the girl, the one that just spoke." _The voice commanded.

"But master, are you sure?"

_"Use the girl!" _The voice screeched. Quirrell waved his hand and whatever was stopping me from moving, left. Quirrell ushered me forwards and then had me step in front of the mirror. I saw my image for a second. My dark brown hair, almost black with my sky blue eyes. My black pants and my silver shirt fit had some blood on them, nothing a good wash couldn't fix. My image rippled like it was on water and then changed for me to see Harry looking in the mirror, and then getting the stone. Damn it, a man has to save the day! Well fuck Harry's safety, if Quirrell asks, then I'll tell the truth.

"What do you see?" Quirrell asked eagerly.

"I see Harry standing in front of the mirror." I told him and the turban screamed, that sounds fucked up, in anger and frustration.

_"Use the boy! Use the boy!" _It ordered and Quirrell grabbed my brother and pushed me out of the way. I stumbled and then was frozen so all I could do is watch the horrible scene unfold.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I stared at myself in the mirror. Black hair untidy as ever, glasses smudged, and emerald eyes glaring at myself. The image rippled like it was in a ocean and it changed to see me, only not covered in dirt with my two sisters and another girl, with brown hair. She held the stone which was a ruby red, almost blood colored, and passed it to me. Who smiled and then put it in his pocket. Instantly a weight, like something had fallen into it, was in my pocket. Mirror Me patted it and I felt an invisible hand touch the same pocket. Okay, I have the stone. I turned back to Quirrell who asked his question eagerly.

"What did you see?" I opened my mouth to retort.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

"I see my family, my whole family. All around me, no one is angry. We're all laughing with each other and I see my other sister, the sister I haven't met yet." Harry's answer echoed around the stone room. And all I wanted to do is hug him and tell him how much I love him.

_"Lies!" _The turban accused. Quirrell nodded and then said.

"Give me the stone." Harry stared at him, not impressed.

"I told you, I don't have it."

_"Let me...let me talk to him." _The turban asked and Quirrell became pale.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked uncertainly.

_"Yes, I am ready." _In the back of my mind, I imagined a pale faced man with a snake nose and red eyes. Odd, never seen that before.

Quirrell started to unwrap the purple turban which was shaking on it's own accord. I realized I could move and started to inch towards my brother who was standing frozen in shook as the turban continued to shake and Quirrell continued to unravel it. Finally he was done, not that I wanted him to be done, I just was getting bored. Quirrell turned around and us the back of his head and I screamed. Because coming out of it was another face that almost matched the face that I had been thinking about, more of remembering.


	36. Chapter 35

**Me: Who ever is spamming me, why stairway to heaven?**

**Nico: Yeah, I mean that doesn't have anything to do with the chapter, like nothing.**

**Karen: This is the last chapter, sorry if it's totally different from the book. Hey, it's FanFiction!**

**Percy: Ex-friend, that I'm just going to call M, still thinks that FanFiction is illegal.**

**Hermione: We should take a survey to see how many people believe that.**

**Me: Started watching all the old themes for Doctor Who, oh my gods! It hasn't really changed. By the way, my dad's favorite Doctor is the 6th.**

**River: She doesn't own DW 'cause she's not British or a boy.**

**Percy: Doesn't own PJO because she's a girl.**

**Ron: She doesn't own HP because she's not British. And just saying, I should be in there, not Beth. That should be me!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Voldemort laughed as I screamed and Harry ran over to me.

"Carol it's alright." He reassured me. But nothing was alright about this, nothing! You have the bloke that killed our parents, and is suppose to be dead, jutting out of our Professor's head. Where is this alright, where? Voldemort laughed again.

_"I think she knows that everything isn't alright. I'm here. And now Mr. Potter, please give me that stone in your pocket, and don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Now hand me the stone." _

"Uh, won't that bring you back." He replied.

_"Yes, and I will bring a new order. An order worthy of me!" _Voldemort started to laugh, a high pitch cruel laugh that bounced off the walls. Harry stiffened and then Quirrell walked forwards and spoke.

"Give me the stone." Harry had the stone clenched in his hand, and that hand happened to be around me.

_"Give me the stone!" _Voldemort screamed. And Harry pushed me away as Quirrell jumped at him, like a cat, and touched his hand, trying to make his fingers let go of the stone.

"Ahhh!" Quirrell yelled as his hand turned to stone and Harry let out a shocked gasp. The other hand turned to stone as it too made contact with Harry's skin. Harry stared in wonder and then pressed his hand against Quirrell's face. "Ahhhhhhh!" Quirrell yelled again, and his face started to turn to stone. "Master, take pity on me!" He cried out, and Voldemort left his body, a soulless demontic vapor swirled around the room and then went into the mirror. Harry blacked out, and I stood next to Karen, who glared at the mirror.

"I have to destroy it." She told me and then pushed me backwards and I watched in agony as she stepped towards the Mirror of Erised. She turned back, and I blacked out.

* * *

(Karen's POV)

I closed my eyes and felt the air starting to become charged with ozone. Pure electricity circled around me and I turned to say goodbye to my sister, my dear and simple sister. Her honey browns were filled with pain that was reflected into my sky blue ones when the met.

"Goodbye sister, for we shall meet again." I told her and then I pressed the lightning I was summoning against the mirror and felt the soul become one with me. I leaned my head backwards, marveling at the raw energy that surrounded me. I opened my eyes, which I somehow knew to be golden and screamed out, "Run you cleaver boy run! And remember me, for we shall meet again." And then I was flying through time and space, straight to whatever destination that my soul was going to, constantly battling the small particle of Voldemort that had gone into her with me, trying to make the mirror evil.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I woke up in the hospital wing and saw River Song sitting at the foot of my bed humming that really disturbing song that she sang to Fluffy.

"I recognized you." Those three words changed my life.

"Does that mean...Alice is she...real?" I asked her and River smirked and winked. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Oh Nico, that's a huge spoiler. I...you'll find her." She told me, and I smiled, at last I could stop beating myself up for falling in love with a girl from a dream. Another question came to me, and I voiced it.

"Did Carol, Karen, and Harry get out?" River stared at me in agony.

"Carol and Harry did, but Karen didn't make it. Part of Voldemort's soul, one tiny part, went into the Mirror of Erised. Karen became one with it and destroyed herself and the mirror to stop that soul." Her eyes swam with tears and then she started to get up. I felt like an eleven year old again, so sad and not knowing what to do. Always relining on someone else. Bianca, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Karen. Karen, who reminded me so much of my mother. Carol muttered something in her sleep and River jumped up and stared at her.

"What did you say?" She asked. Carol opened her eyes slowly and then rubbed them a couple of times.

"I was just repeating what Karen said as she...died."

"And that was?" River pressed, her eyes hungry for the information.

"Run you clever boy run. And remember me, for we shall meet again." River's eyes widen and then she regained her composer and smirked. She held up one red-painted fingernail to her matching red lips, a clear sign for, 'quiet.' She started to walk around the hospital wing, and then she started to sing.

River: Tick tock goes the clock  
And what now shall we play?  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Now summer's gone away?

Tick-tock goes the clock  
And all the years they fly  
Tick-tock and all too soon  
You and I must die

Tick-tock goes the clock  
He cradled her and he rocked her  
Tick-tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor

Tick-tock goes the clock  
And what now shall we play?  
Tick-tock goes the clock  
Now summer's gone away

Tick-tock goes the clock  
And all the years they fly  
Tick-tock and all too soon  
Your love will surely die

Tick-tock goes the clock  
He cradled and he rocked her  
Tick-tock goes the clock  
Till River kills the Doctor

Tick-tock goes the clock  
Tick-tock goes the clock  
Tick-tock goes the clock

Doctor brave and good  
He turned away from violence  
When he understood  
The Falling of the Silence

Tick tock goes the clock  
He gave all he could give her  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Now prison waits for River

She ran a hand through her hair and then smiled as a wind blew through hospital wing and a noise that sounding like the wind folding and unfolding itself filled the wing.

"Well, goodbye! Nico remember, memory is always the key!" She turned away, her heels clicking as she walked. "Honey, I'm home!" she told the wind and then her footsteps disappeared, not faded, but disappeared. The wind and noise came back again and that soon faded. As soon as it did, I knew she was gone never to return, because River Song isn't the kind to return anywhere.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I stared at the Dining Hall. It still felt so surreal to me. I knew that beyond those doors evil stirred and killed and fought and died. We all will die, and all alone and no one waiting for us. Waiting for the eternal sleep, and then we would die. Not wanted, no one there to hold us and tell us goodbye. I sighed and read the poem I had written because Draco broke up with me.

* * *

_*Flash Back!*_

_Draco walked in, his expression was grim._

_"Carol, I have to break up with you." he told me. I stared at him for a full minute before understanding what he was saying._

_"Why?" I asked, pouring my anger and hurt into that one word. He winced, which is what I wanted him to do._

_"Because I didn't go with you and its always going to be that, isn't it?" I shook my head and he sighed and then looked down at me. "The life my parents want me to live will endanger you, and I can't let you die because of me. I'm sorry." He walked out of the hospital wing, and left me to cry._

* * *

As you can see, I'm probably very fuck up right now. So Nico recommend to write down how I felt, for some reason I started to think of water towers, and...well you'll find out in the poem.

**A water tower **

**you are.**

**All soft stuff inside a hard shell.**

**Oh ho no. Don't leak.**

**Don't leak**

**when you watch the sparks of train wheels so you don't**

**have to stare at the broken homes**

**speeding by.**

**Don't leak**

**when you change the channel to MTV so you don't **

**have to hear how many were shot**

**last night.**

**You in your suburb**

**You in the Buick **

**You there. Yes you.**

**Jesus is probably already here**

**and he's hungry**

**and you can't spare a quarter.**

**Horse with blinders**

**narrow path**

**Now just close your eyes**

**because the stillness in your thin mind**

**brings certain**

**death.**

**You are what you eat**

**You are what you read**

**You are a candy bar**

**You are a creature from Mars**

**You are a water tower **

**and you'd better not leak or you may cry.**

**You are.**

Nico told me that I'm really depressing. I told him to go fuck himself. I've been like this for a while. I looked over to see Thalia glaring at everyone who talked to her except for Nico and Beth, and then Snape changed everything. He ran into the hall, his face paler than usual and stared at the demigods and said two words.

"It's time." Looks like my death wish might come true.


	37. This one is done, but it is never done

**Me: Okay, this has Karen in it, and I love what I decided. And wait until you see where the other Potter is!**

**To a guest that reviewed this recently.**

**Here's my reply. I call the new series, New Who, I call the old series, Classic Who. I'm American and I've grown up calling shows series, seasons. For me, series are for books. As for the whole 2nd Doctor thing, I went back and re-read that chapter, here's what I say. Get. A. Fucking. Brain. I'd just started watching, I'm so sorry that I got that wrong. **

**Me: I don't own Torchwood, DW, HP, or PJO. If I did, I'd be fucking rich!**

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I sat on the fountain that I had sat next to when Tosh was going to destroy the mind-reading stone that she had gotten from her alien/lover a year ago. Just as I started to get up, a girl about 25 popped out of the shadows. A nasty gash was at her hair line and her clothes were burnt and cut. She had brown, almost black, hair that had her own blood clotted in it. Her eyes were the color of midnight as she smashed a piece of glass she was holding. It bursted into smaller pieces which she smashed too. She looked up and smiled and then winced and held her side which was covered in blood.

"Got me with my own sword. That was a good sword too, and he got it." She looked at me and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out into my arms, because I was expecting that.

* * *

I put the girl into my room and then looked at the now silent Hub. The Mistress was out drinking, and I had planned to join her, but it looks like I won't be seeing her soon. The girl's shirt was basically just rags, and as I peeled it off of her, I saw a very large gash in her stomach, deep and red. While I tended her, she started to sing a soft lullaby.

"Tick-tock goes the clock

And what then shall we see?

Tick-tock until the day

That thou shalt marry me?

Tick-tock goes the clock

And all the years they fly

Tick-tock and all too soon

You and I must die

Tick-tock goes the clock

He cradled her and he rocked her

Tick-tock goes the clock

Even for the Doctor

Tick-tock goes the clock

And what now shall we play?

Tick-tock goes the clock

Now summer's gone away

Tick-tock goes the clock

And all the years they fly

Tick-tock and all too soon

Your love will surely die

Tick-tock goes the clock

He cradled and he rocked her

Tick-tock goes the clock

Till River kills the Doctor

Tick-tock goes the clock

Tick-tock goes the clock

Tick-tock goes the clock

Doctor brave and good

He turned away from violence

When he understood

The Falling of the Silence

Tick tock goes the clock

He gave all he could give her

Tick tock goes the clock

Now prison waits for River"

Yeah, that was possibly the weirdest song ever. I was going to get the Mistress to check that out. Suddenly, the woman's eyes popped open.

"Whe-whe-where am I?" She asked, the fear and confusion plain in her voice.

"Somewhere safe. Who are you?" I answered.

"Karen Sky. Where did that damn mirror take me?" She questioned again. The fear leaving her and became replaced with anger.

"Torchwood." I told her, deciding to be truthful.

"Never heard of it." I couldn't help but smile.

"Good, it's sort of hush-hush. Now how do you know the Doctor?" I asked her, and sure she would say that she was his companion.

"I don't know him. I met the lady named River who knew that song. I think she said that he was her husband." She answered, and I felt deep anger. He had gotten married to someone else, leaving the Mistress alone?

"How old are you?" I demanded, not wanting Karen to see how angry I am.

"I don't know. I feel like something is different with...oh my gods, I'm glowing!" I jumped backwards and stared at the process that only Time Lords could do, regeration. At the end, she still looked the same, but her wounds were gone and her eyes seem to hold such much pain and regret. "I'm old." She told me and I smiled again and repressed the earge to kiss her.

"Would you like a job at Torchwood?" I asked. She tilted her head.

"What do you do?" she wondered.

"Save the world." I told her, and she smirked.

"Okay, I join. But why don't I have a top on?" If the Mistress had been her, she would have teased me forever.

"Oh, uh, you were wounded and I had to clean your wounds but since you're healed...here's your top." I handed her a different shirt than the one before, we always had spare ones lying around. She looked down at her dirty pants. "Didn't want to change your pants." I told her and then handed her the jeans I found. She smiled as she got up from the bed and went to change. Nearby, the alarm went off as the Mistress walked in and screamed.

"Karen?" Oh great, they know each other.

* * *

16 years ago

(Sherlock's POV)

I sat in the chair and watched all the stupid people walk outside, very bored. That's when I noticed it, a woman walking in the chilly rain, her wool hood pulled over her head hiding her face and eyes. I leaned forwards and noticed that she was eighteen, almost nineteen, years old and she was caring something that appeared to be a baby. She disappeared from site, and then she knocked on the flat's door, and then scurried away. With a sigh, I got open, wishing for my broken violin, and went to go get the baby. She was brown, with large intelligent emerald eyes that didn't blink. Even though she was soaking wet, she wasn't crying as I picked her up with one hand and ripped open a letter that was nestled in her blankets.

_Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_I'm an eighteen year old woman who never meant to get pregnant, but I did. Now I come to you, to terrified that you will say no, and beg you in a note to take my daughter. When she reaches about six, she will start experiencing some odd traits. Please don't be alarmed, this is natural. Take care of her, and don't tell anyone what she is, because she is magical, and people might kidnap her to keep her, 'normal.' Please call her Glinda, and make her last name Holmes._

_Thank you._

I looked into the eyes of the baby, of Glinda. I had just started to work with Scotland Yard, Moriarty was still out there, hunting me down, yet I found myself cradling the child near me. She needed someone, and though I hated it, so did I. A baby wouldn't be so hard, right?

"Hey there Glinda Holmes, welcome to my flat.

* * *

**Right, so hope you read this. I re-wrote the ending because I messed up on a feel facts, and I wanted to just re-write this. Also, there are sequels, so read those. **


End file.
